


Ornithology

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick is a Talon, Jason Robin (the first, the one, the only), Damian Nightwing and Tim an heir to the Court of Owls. </p>
<p>  <i>The Talon looked at him and Jason let him. Then he nodded and came closer. “Close your eyes,” he said. </i><br/><i>“Are you crazy? This train is-” he shut up when the Talon closed his eyes and spread his arms. There was a curve ahead. Jason wanted to sit down or crouch or something, but – the Talon was taking that curve blind. Jason watched in fucking awe as Dick bent and followed every jerk of the train with no hesitation. No fear at all. His body, Jason thought, shit – it was – something Jason shouldn't be thinking about right now at all. His cock had his own agenda of course.</i><br/><i>“You need to feel the – vibration,” Dick said. Jason was pretty much resigned to calling him Dick in his head. Whatever.</i><br/><i>“If I die, Nightwing is going to hunt you down,” Jason joked.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Icalynn <3 Handholding and encouragement so far: Icalynn.  
> Work in progress.
> 
> **A Chinese translation can be read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1795498?view_full_work=true by Chrisw1933 . <3**

~Part One: The Talon~ 

_~One~_

“You're bleeding!” Tim said. There was a, 'What the hell happened?', that went unspoken. 

Dick was bleeding, and he has never before come back from his missions, assassinations- call it by its name, a nasty voice hissed in his head, bleeding before. 

“There is a first time for everything,” Dick replied, stripping off his uniform. His heart was racing as were his thoughts. He was bleeding and it should have terrified him, but instead he felt alive for the first time since his parents died. Were murdered, the nasty voice hissed. Dick told it firmly to shut up, but that never helped anyway. 

“You're better than this. You're the best,” Tim replied. His voice was flat. When he did that he reminded Dick way too much of Mister Drake. And you hate him, the voice said. Dick told it to shut up again. 

“Apparently there is someone here who is at least as good as I am.” 

Tim nodded. “Did you get the job done?” 

Dick turned to look at him. “Yes.” He grabbed a towel and made for the shower.

Tim stayed behind, but Dick could feel his gaze on his back. Just between his shoulder-blades. He had questions and Dick would have to answer, that was what he did. Answer to the Court. 

He stepped into the shower and let the water wash away the blood. It only stung a bit. The cuts were shallow. The other, the guy in the mask, the one that called himself Robin, he hadn't aimed to kill and after a while Dick had enjoyed it. It had been fun. Robin had taunted and mouthed off, and Dick had gritted his teeth to keep himself from responding. He remembered that he used to talk a lot before the Drakes took him in. He shook it off. That life was over now. It made no sense to look back at it, and if they knew that he still remembered his parents' faces and the joy of flying, they would strap him to that chair again and rip it out of him. 

He had Tim to thank for the memories he was able to keep. But somehow it was hard to feel grateful for it. Sometimes Dick though he would've been better off without any memories from before. So you could be a silent, emotionless killing machine, instead of a person? The voice asked. 

“Shut up,” Dick hissed and titled his head into the spray. Sometimes he didn't fee like a person at all. 

He washed off and stepped out of the shower, so he could tend to his wounds. 

A few bruises and cuts from the shuriken Dick hadn't seen coming. He smiled to himself as he traced them. He hoped they would stay longer in Gotham. 

~+~

There were a few assassinations Dick didn't mind at all. Scumbags that abused children and women. Slavers and human traffickers. Rapists. When he killed them he didn't feel guilty at all. Mostly he willed himself not to feel anything when he was on missions. These people would die anyway. If he didn't do the job, some other Talon would, and then Dick would have to answer to the Court. Right now he only answered to Tim. 

He had doubts sometimes. He tried to push them away, but they lingered at the back of his mind. He knew that if he should ever voice them, they would electro-shock his brain and put him to sleep in a coffin for a few years. They were all brainwashed mindless tools. Things. Sometimes he wished he wouldn't feel anything at all, but Tim...

Dick shook it off. He couldn't fuck this up. It was a clean job. He emptied his mind and let his body do what it was trained to do. He landed on the balcony silently. Like a ghost or death. He imagined that Death would arrive on a whisper too low to be heard by human ears. He imagined his own death would be like that. He was sure he wouldn't see it coming at all. 

As soon as he took the first breath on the steady ground of the balcony he knew that he wasn't alone. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Robin said. He was mostly hidden in the shadows, Dick could only make out a splash of red against the black. “Still giving me the cold shoulder?” He stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were hidden behind whiteout lenses. Dick never used them. He liked to see the world unfiltered when he was allowed to go outside at all. And the mask hid his face anyway. “And here I thought you were warming up to me.” 

Dick's lips twitched. “I don't want to kill you,” he said. It was meant as a warning, but it was also the truth. 

“But him?” Robin asked, pointing with his thumb to the window. 

Dick nodded. He didn't want to, but he had to. Not that Robin would understand that. 

“Not that I think he doesn't deserve to die, but he also has some intel that the police need and – well, we have an interest in keeping him alive. And I guess your people have an interest in seeing him dead.” 

Dick nodded. “They aren't my people.” 

Robin shrugged. “I don't care. It's a damn shame I have to break your bones, though. I did have fun the last time.” 

So did Dick, but he didn't say it. “You got lucky the last time.”

“Really? I think I'll like to call it skills,” Robin replied, grinning. He still had fun, Dick realized. He wondered how it would've been on the other side of the law, the mirror. Would he have had fun? 

Probably. 

Dick shook it off. He didn't have time for this. He was here to do a job. It didn't matter that he had to kill Robin. Except that it did, for some reason it did matter to him. He let it go and attacked without a warning. 

Robin was fast, but Dick was faster and he didn't have time to play around. Tim was right, he was better. He was the best. There was nothing else he was as good at as this. It wasn't something he was proud of. 

~+~

He stepped over Robin's body and into the apartment. He got the job done in seconds and then he crouched beside Robin. He was still alive and for some twisted reason – Dick wasn't going to think about it much – he wanted Robin to stay alive. 

He called the police. He knew that whoever Robin was working with would monitor the police radio and that they would be here sooner than the police. 

“I had fun too,” Dick whispered and then got up. He looked at Robin once more and then he jumped from the balcony to just enjoy the free-fall for a few seconds before he caught himself. Maybe he would end his own life just like this once it got too much. 

They would probably find a way to bring him back and wipe away everything that made him human if he ended his life. 

It wasn't worth the trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Two~_

Jason woke up to a whole lot of silence. He knew that kind of silence meant that Nightwing was worried as hell, and that in turn, meant that he was pissed. 

“How long was I out?” Jason asked, but it came out like something a one year old would've stringed together. 

Nightwing's face appeared in front of Jason's. He had Bruce's eyes; it was always such a shock to see them directed at you. “You got your ass handed to you,” Damian huffed. “And were left for dead.” 

“No,” Jason replied. 

Damian glared. He still had his uniform on, but no mask. He ran a hand through his dark hair. “Someone did call the police, so we could get you.” 

“It was that guy I told you about,” Jason said. He didn't even try to get up. 

“The mysterious, silent man in a mask. Right.” 

“When I was younger our neighbour, old Misses Wagner used to tell us stories. One was about the Talon-” 

“Really? Jason? Really? The Talon? The bringer of death? That is what you want to go with?” Damian's voice was low. It was sometimes really hard to believe he was only thirteen. But he was better trained than Jason, and Jason had been trained by the fucking Batman since he had been eleven. 

“He looked like it to me. He is a highly trained assassin for sure, Damian,” Jason said. He had tried to come up with a nickname for the little brat for four years now and still came up empty-handed.

Damian let out a sigh. “I thought this time you had met him.” 

“Who?” 

“Death,” Damian said. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Four days, and it was touch and go for the first two.” 

“He’s very good then, but he had called.” 

“Yes, he did. So maybe, he didn't want to kill an innocent bystander. Not that you are innocent in any way, Todd, or even a bystander.” 

Jason wanted to roll his eyes, but deemed it too much of an effort at the moment. “What now?” 

“Now, Master Jason, you will sleep some more and recover while Master Damian and I take care of everything else,” Alfred's smooth voice threw in. 

“No sign of Bruce then?” Jason asked. 

“No,” Damian said, biting his lip. “No sign of father at all.” 

Bruce had been only missing for a little over a week, but the total lack of communication, and the fact that they couldn't locate the Batsuit was worrisome. And now they had an unnamed, unknown assassin in town. A very well trained one at that. This one wasn't one to play around with. Jason had enjoyed it anyway, well, until he had gotten his ass handed to him. 

He had been warned, but – well, he was fucking Robin after all. This was his city. At least until Bruce was back and scaring the crap out of the criminals again. 

“We'll find him,” Jason said just before he felt the sedative kick in. Alfred of course. Sneaky butler bastard, Jason thought fondly. 

~+~

Jason could admit to himself, that he was obsessed with the Talon, because Jason was sure that the old stories Misses Wagner had told them to scare them, were true after all. They had the likes of Scarecrow and Joker, why not a secret society right here in Gotham? Hell, the League of Shadows was a, god only knew how old, secret society of assassins. 

Why couldn't Damian of all people believe that the Court of Owls was real as well? 

“Because my mother would've known about it, Todd,” Damian said. He used the voice that should only be used on small children. 

“Your mother doesn't know everything.” 

“Okay, let's say that the Court of Owls is real: Why are they showing themselves now?” 

“They aren't,” Jason argued. “I only saw the Talon twice. Not a fucking whisper about this guy on the streets, either, right?” 

“Right,” Damian said glaring and then he stabbed his waffle with the fork, and waffles were his favourite, even if he never said it out loud. Jason was on to him. As was Alfred for that matter. 

“What if this Talon is...different somehow?” Jason asked, he wasn't looking at Damian, but he could feel the younger boy's stare. Boring into him. Not unlike Bruce, Jason thought, not for the first time. It was kinda creepy. “Stop that!” He hissed. 

“What?”

“Dissecting me, trying to figure out my motiv-”

“Oh. My. God” Damian said and he rarely said oh my god, because he thought it was stupid and undignified. And beneath him, because he wasn't some stupid teenager, even if he had to play one sometimes. 

Jason glared at him. “What?” 

“You like that guy!” 

“I don't even know him!” Jason shot back. 

Damian gave him a look. “You don't need to know people to like them. But a sane person would at least check out their parents, and grandparents, and-”

“Pets?” Jason grinned. 

“I'm being serious here, Todd,” Damian said. 

Jason shrugged, pushing his empty plate away. “I don't know...there was something about him. The way he moved suggested that he liked sparing with me.” 

“He tried to kill you, Todd. That wasn't a game,” Damian replied. 

Jason shrugged again. “It felt that way. And Bruce taught us to read body language. That Talon? He had fun with me on the rooftops. And maybe that was the reason why he called the police.” 

“He nearly killed you, Jason,” Damian said. 

Jason looked at him then. Damian rarely used his given name. Mostly only when he was at the end of his fucking rope. And suddenly Jason got it. He and Bruce were now his only family. Talia was gone, and Ra's only wanted Damian for his body. Damian didn't call him his grandfather. He barely acknowledged his existence. That sick motherfucker. And now with Bruce missing - “I'm not going anywhere, Damian. You're stuck with me.” 

“As if I care,” Damian said. 

Jason smiled. “Think I'll leave Alfred all to yourself? Fucking think again.” 

Damian rolled his eyes and Jason had the urge to ruffle his hair, but he was still recovering and didn't think he could come close enough to try. “I'll look into this Court of Owls thing,” Damian said. 

“Cool, thanks.” Jason replied, taking a sip of his tea. 

~+~

Jason knew that he was right about the Talon, even if he wasn’t right about the Court of Owls. Anyone could just take up a name. He had chosen his own vigilante persona after all. When he had been younger 'Robin' had seemed like a cool name, now he was keeping it because it didn't sound dangerous at all. It gave him a sick kind of satisfaction to see criminal scum whisper it with fear. It was also nice to put some new gangster in his place. 

Jason was sure that Bruce had pretty much despaired about that name, back when he first let Jason onto the streets. 

But as Gordon had remarked that first time: Batman and Robin has a nice ring to it.  
It stuck. 

Damian had, of course, other opinions about that name, but it wasn't like Jason had cared back then, and he was pretty sure Damian could see the irony in it now, too. Damian had gone for something darker, once Bruce couldn't contain him in the Cave any longer. 

“Anything on the Talon?” 

“Stop calling him that,” Damian said. He had Alfred sitting on his lap and was petting the cat absentmindedly as he was doing his research. Jason was sure he had hacked into the Leagues computer again. They only had a small time-window before the breach would be discovered. 

“Is that a no then?”

“Stop annoying me. I'm working,” Damian answered without turning away from the screen. 

Jason did. He was decent with computers, but Damian was better. A whole other league to be honest. Jason was more of an old-school vigilante. He liked to be on the streets where he grew up. He liked to use his body to fight crime. Rely on the scum to be scared and useless when it came to a real fight with someone their size. And Jason had filled out okay. He had been a scrawny eleven year old, when he tried to steal the tires of the Batmobile. 

Ah, fun times, Jason thought. 

Now he was all sleek muscle and broad shoulders. The girls at school seemed to like it, a few of the boys too. He and his preferences were well known enough at school, that he didn't get any grief anymore. Bruce of course hadn't approved of how Jason had chosen to handle the bullies those first few years, but Jason though that it all worked out alright. He even had fun at school, sometimes. Jason glanced at Damian who was still engrossed in whatever he was doing on the computer and decided to go for a run. 

He had a lot of energy to burn, and it was running or fucking, and he wasn't sure he was up for the last. Here, at least, he was safe on the grounds if he should miscalculate his healing and could just crawl back into bed. 

And the worst he would have to face in that situation, would be Damian's mocking smile. And he’s gotten used to that over the years.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Three~_

Damian didn’t think that his mother would be unaware of the Court of Owls, if it was real. He would have liked to ask her, even if they weren’t close, but there was no way of getting a hold of her. He knew that Ra’s was angry at her for betraying him and his plans. Damian was glad she showed enough motherly love to get him away from her crazy father. He rather liked his body. 

If he was honest with himself, he rather liked his life here too. He had Alfred for one and – Todd for another. He had been an only child until his mother dumped him on his father’s doorstep when he was nine. Having Todd as a brother wasn’t too bad, he thought. Not that he would ever tell Todd that. 

“Shit,” he grumbled and flushed. He didn’t want to swear, but the security system of the League was seconds away from noticing the breach. He logged out and sighed. Nothing on the Court, at least nothing new on the Court. 

There were a few files about it from back in the day when Gotham had been barely a real city.   
Alfred stretched in Damian’s lap and he scratched the cat behind his ears. 

He didn’t think Todd had been hallucinating, there was evidence enough of a guy in a mask that looked – vaguely like an owl. If you looked for it hard enough that was. 

He got up, cradling the cat and went upstairs. 

Pennyworth was in the kitchen. How predicable, Damian thought. It did smell delicious in there, though. 

“Pennyworth,” he said sitting down at the table. He liked the kitchen; it gave him a strange sense of comfort. Maybe it was something primal to like sitting around a fire and a kitchen, no matter how modern, was the equivalent of sitting around a fire. 

“Yes, Master Damian,” Pennyworth replied. He only glanced in Damian’s direction for a second before his eyes were back on his task of making dinner. Some kind of meat dish. Damian hopped he remembered to make a vegetarian version. 

“Have you heard of the Court of Owls?” Damian asked. It was stupid, but maybe the old tales could give him a clue. But before he would listen to random old folk’s stories down in the public library, he could ask his own old person. Pennyworth after all lived here. Damian didn’t even have to leave the manor for it. 

“It’s a story parents in Gotham used to tell their naughty kids. There was a nursery rhyme about the Court too,” Pennyworth said. 

“Yes, I looked that one up online,” Damian replied, waving it away. It was stupid and cryptic in a way that made his stomach uneasy. “You think Todd is right and the Court of Owls is still active? Here in Gotham,” he asked. Maybe that’s why father was still gone. Maybe the Court had him. But why now? If the Court was real and Damian wasn’t convinced yet that it was. 

“I don’t know, Master Damian. Master Jason often rushes to conclusions, but he did fight a highly trained assassin with a bird-mask.” 

“He calls himself Robin,” Damian pointed out. It was such a random vigilante name and he didn’t think that Robin was installing any fear in criminals. Well, maybe the word did it now. Because Robin was a scary vigilante. Loud, reckless, dangerous. Damian had no clue why father had taken him in, unless he thought that one day he could be up against Todd. 

It wasn’t so bad knowing that Todd was on the side of the angels, even if he wasn’t one himself. 

“I know that anyone can take up a name and do – good or evil, Master Damian. I did raise your father after all.” 

Damian made a noise. 

Pennyworth smiled. “But the Talon did say he was working for someone.” 

“He could be a hired assassin. And stop calling him the Talon. He isn’t – he doesn’t have a name yet. Jesus,” Damian said. “Don’t you people know that names have power? If you believe he’s a Talon, the bringer of death, then he will be a Talon. So stop calling him that.” 

“Very well, Master Damian.” 

“So, no stories about the Court?” 

“I have a few,” Pennyworth said. 

“I’m listening,” Damian replied. 

~+~

The stories about the Court of Owls were unnerving at best, Damian decided. Mostly about people going mad and dying shortly afterwards. 

It wasn’t anything new. But it made that knot in his stomach tighter. There was no denying that something was going on in Gotham, but then when didn’t it? 

Gotham was a modern Babylon. 

Todd was still outside, but not running anymore. He was just lying in the grass. Damian didn’t see the appeal of lying around and staring at birds or whatever Todd was doing. 

Alfred butted his head against Damian’s leg and Damian scooped the cat up. Animals were so much easier to handle and be around than people. 

“You could just sit down and join me,” Todd said. 

“You’re doing nothing,” Damian replied. He wasn’t surprised that Todd knew he was watching, Damian hadn’t tried to be stealthy after all. 

“Exactly,” Todd said. 

“I don’t see the use of this.” 

“You’re like Bruce in that way, he can’t ever just be either,” Todd turned to him then. He grinned. “I do have hope for you however. You can still be a real boy.” 

Damian had the strong urge to roll his eyes, or break a rib. He suppressed it. Wouldn’t do anyone any good and Todd was still healing. 

He had been running, yes, but he had been slow and his movements were awkward. He wasn't in top form. Another encounter with the assassin could end deadly for Todd. 

“I hope you will stay out of his way,” Damian said coming closer. 

“The Talon’s?” 

“Stop calling him that,” Damian replied. 

“Why?” 

“Because he will kill you.” 

“So you want me to stand by and watch while he kills people?” 

“Scum so far, that the police didn’t have any evidence against,” Damian said. 

“Bruce wouldn’t like where this is going,” Todd said. 

“Father isn’t here,” Damian replied. “We have to handle things our own way.” 

Todd nodded. Damian had always suspected that Todd had a few differences with father about the whole no killing rule. So far Todd had stuck with it. 

“Any ideas?” 

“We need to find the assassin.”

“You want me to be bait?” Todd grinned. 

“Not in your state. He would kill you and you are, so far, my only alley. “

“It’s sweet how you try to make me feel like you don’t care,” Todd said. He was also batting his lashes. It was ridiculous. 

“Don’t make me break your bones,” Damian hissed. 

Todd laughed. Damian suspected that he had a death wish after all. 

~+~

It was strange not having to answer to Batman. It was strange to be planning with only Todd at his side. Damian itched to get out there and challenge the assassin, even if only to see how good he really was. Todd was good, he had been trained by Batman after all, but Damian knew that he was better. Mother had made sure of that. And Damian was still growing and adapting, honing his skills. One day, he would be better than father and mother. 

~+~

“You’re looking gloomy,” Todd said. He was devouring a hotdog while they were on their way to the car. Damian didn't like talking with Fox or the board for that matter, but while father was gone someone sensible needed to at least keep one eye on the company as well as the vigilante business. 

Damian gave him a look. He didn't think he looked any different. 

“You know, before you showed up, I thought I’d have to go to business school one day, so he could leave it all to me. Man, I am glad you showed up,” Todd added. 

“He still adopted you. You are a Wayne on paper.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Todd said. He swallowed the last of his hotdog, licked his fingers and fished out a cigarette. Damian looked away, disgusted. Why was father allowing that? “He doesn't,” Todd said as if reading his mind, but then Damian had asked that question before. “I just can't quit all the bad habits.” 

“The hotdogs or the smoking?” 

“That was what Bruce said too, before those hellish weeks where I had to decided and quit one. He saw the error of his ways. Rather quickly.” 

“You are incorrigible,” Damian said. 

“Maybe, but I am also quite happy, Damian,” Todd said. 

Damian wasn't sure if he was happy. He was...better than he had been when he had been living with his mother and Ra's. But was he happy? He could do what he was trained to do, with exceptions. He could keep pets, which...he did love Alfred. 

“Wanna hang out at the park? Get ice-cream?” Todd asked. 

“You just ate two hotdogs.” 

Todd gave him a look. “Your point being?” 

Damian sighed. “No, I want to go home. Back to my research.” 

Todd nodded, his eyes losing the brightness. 

Somehow Damian was sorry for that. 

~+~

“Stop!” Todd hissed in his ear and Damian did, because he was freaking conditioned to do it. And Todd kinda used the Bat-voice. 

He shook his head in irritation. “What? I nearly had him!” 

“I know,” Todd said. 

Damian watched the assassin disappear into the shadows. He hadn't been able to put a tracker on that guy and now he was standing on the rooftop, bleeding, and angry.

“Why did you make me stop?” 

“I know that guy!” 

Not again, Damian thought. “Robin,” Damian hissed. 

“Just come back to the Cave,” Todd said. 

“Later,” Damian replied and he was so close to go offline, but Todd was his only back-up right now. Not that he thought he would need it, but still. 

“Just come back, Nightwing. That’s an order.” 

“I only take orders from the Batman,” Damian snapped and shut off the comm. He needed to find himself a nice mugging or an attempted murder in progress before he could go back to the manor. 

Why was he even listening to Todd? He jumped from the rooftop and went to his bike. 

The night was still young. He would surely find a poor soul to save, and a few bones to break. This was Gotham after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_~Four~_

Something was going on with Dick, the Talon, Dick. Shit, Tim thought, it was hard to keep calling Dick the Talon, even in his head. He knew that his mother had been indulgent – for his mother - up to a point, but if she or his father for that matter should catch him at calling Dick by his given name, there would be hell to pay. For both of them. 

He wasn't allowed to slip. Not even when he was worried. Especially when he was worried about Dick. 

“Where have you been?” Tim asked, not bothering to switch on the light. He was sure that Dick had known that he had been sitting there in the dark like some jealous husband. 

“Out.” 

“Talon,” Tim hissed. 

Dick straightened up. Tim hated this. Hated how Dick became this thing, when he used the voice his father would use. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. No one ever taught him, because they were – supreme. “I'm sorry, Timothy.” 

“Where have you been?” 

“Outside, getting familiar with the city. We are here to stay, are we not?” Dick asked and he was all Talon now. Not even a trace of the boy, man by now, he really was underneath all this that the Court of Owls had made him. 

Tim had been so excited when they went to the circus and his father had shown him who the next Talon, their Talon, his really would be. He hadn't thought he would have – he cut that train of thought off. 

“Did you run into any trouble?” 

“Not really,” the Talon said. Tim waited. “There are a few vigilantes here. Besides the Batman.” 

“Yes,” Tim said, because after Dick had come back the last time bloody, he had done his freaking homework. He didn't know why he had been so careless, maybe it was the fact, that they were finally home after all these years abroad. Tim wasn't even sure he liked Gotham, but it was here he met Dick for the first time, so... “Robin and Nightwing. The latter is apparently Batman's legitimate son.” 

“Nightwing,” Dick said, like he was testing the name out. “I ran into him.” 

“You aren't bleeding.” 

“Neither is he,” Dick said, rather cryptically. 

Yes, something was going on with his Talon and Tim wasn't sure he liked it. “What else where you doing?” 

“Flying,” Dick said with a wistful note to his voice. 

“Lie, Dick, for god's sake, lie when you're asked these questions,” Tim said. “My parents are coming back tomorrow and they don't – you know how they are.” 

“Yes, Tim,” Dick said, “I know.” 

Tim nodded. 

~+~

The older Tim got, the more terrified he was of the Court. He had been taught that the Court was there to help Gotham, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Especially after he had witnessed the first day of Dick's training, and all the other days he had been forced to look and not betray anything as Dick was bent to their will. 

He remembered Dick's carefree laughter and the way he had ruffled Tim's hair the day at the circus, the day his parents were killed. To this day, Tim wasn't sure if the Court had anything to do with it. He has never asked his father. He didn't think it would go over well. 

He has missed Dick's laughter. Now and then, he has seen a flash of the person that Dick could have been and he has mourned that person. 

He wondered, if they could've been real friends, if he weren't an Owl and Dick wasn't his Talon. Probably not, because what were the chances that a circus kid like Dick would've stayed long enough in one place to make friends with a kid four years younger? Slim to none. 

Now they were tied to each other by something that was weaker than friendship or love by afar, but stronger than pity. At least on Tim's part. 

~+~

“With what you can do and who you are,” Tim said, “You could leave here. Be free.” 

“They would come after me,” Dick replied. 

“You could kill them all. You are their best,” Tim said. Maybe Dick was their best because he was still Dick, but they didn't know that. 

“That is not the person I want to be.” 

You aren't even a person in their eyes, Tim wanted to scream, but it would hurt Dick, so he didn't.   
He nodded instead. It was too early to be up, but neither of them could sleep. His parents would arrive soon and they wanted to be prepared. Not that Tim had found out how to be prepared for Mister and Misses Drake, members of the high Court of Owls. 

Sometimes, he thought his mother only gave birth to him because she thought it was her duty. God knew she wasn't very motherly at all. His father...his father didn't even treat him like a son, but as an heir. When he was a kid, he didn't know there was a big difference between those two things. Now he knew and masked the hurt with indifference and duty. 

His mother would never love him and his father would never see him as anything other than his heir to carry on his work in the Court. So the Drake name would live on. 

Dick turned to him. “You could disappear. You are certainly smart enough.” 

And what would happen to you then? Tim wanted to ask, but didn't. “I can't.” 

Dick nodded like he understood. 

He probably did. They were tied to each other. 

~+~

“Your Talon performed very well,” his father said. 

“Thank you, Father,” Tim answered. They were in the small library. His father was sipping his whisky, and Tim just wanted to be done with this. 

“He didn't, however, kill the Robin when he had had the chance.” It was a reprimand. 

Tim knew he had to keep a cool head. He folded his hands and looked at his father, who was looking right back at him. “It wasn't his mission. He was sent to kill Mister Grey as quickly and efficiently as possible, and then come back. He did exactly what he had been told to do.”

“Yes, and maybe that is the problem. We can only condition them so far. They are good soldiers, but they are lifeless. They lack creativity.” 

“Creativity would mean independent thinking, and that, Father, could lead to revolution.” 

His father smiled. It wasn't a nice or warm smile. “Yes, we did learn our lesson.” 

Tim had read all about the first Talons. Everyone in the Court knew about it. It was their cautionary tale. That one time, when the Talons rose against their masters and nearly wiped out the Court of Owls. Tim wondered what was needed to push someone so far. 

Dick had gone through hell and he was still loyal. At least to Tim. 

His father put the glass aside and leaned forward a bit. Tim stayed where he was. “And that is why we are working on something new. You are a clever boy.” 

Tim nodded. He was, and he only showed a fraction of what he was able to do. He feared the Court, because the Court feared the unbroken and intelligent. Those who could turn against the Court of Owls. Not that Tim was thinking about that. He had a place in this world and it was better than most. And when he was head of the Court, which he would be one day, he could protect Dick. Better than he could protect Dick now. 

“What are you and the Court working on?” 

“I will show you. It is partly why we are back in Gotham. This city is so corrupt it was easy to set up the laboratories here.” 

“Laboratories?” Tim asked. 

“In due time, Timothy,” his father answered and Tim recognized it as the dismissal it was. 

“Good night, Father.” 

“Good night, Timothy.” 

~+~

Tim leaned against the door of his room and breathed. He was worried and he couldn't see Dick as long as his parents were home. Dick had a room where he slept, had been sleeping, while they had waited for Tim's parents, but now he had been banished to the basement again. Like a tool. 

Whatever the Court of Owls was cooking up, it could be the end of the Talons as Tim knew them. And if it was, what would happen to those they already had?


	5. Chapter 5

~Part Two: Robin~

_~One~_

Jason was still doing research, when Damian’s bike stopped inches from the chair. Damian was still pissed off, Jason could tell by the silence behind the helmet. And Damian hadn’t spoken to him, except when it was absolutely necessary for the last two days. 

“Did you have a nice night?” He asked. 

Damian hissed like an angry snake ready to attack and slammed the helmet on the desk. “Muggings, thefts! Small fish. You-” he stopped and took a deep breath just as the picture of Richard Grayson, age eleven, appeared on the screen. “Who is that?” 

“The Talon,” Jason answered. He just knew it deep down in his bones. He had seen the Flying Graysons perform once as a kid. He had snuck in without paying, but then didn’t have much when he had been living with his mom. He had seen Richard Grayson do the, what was it called? The triple somersault or something. Point was, the Talon had done just that two nights ago when Nightwing had been pursuing him. 

“Stop calling him that,” Damian said. “And how do you know it’s our guy?” 

“The somersault,” Jason replied. 

Damian gave him a look. “What is wrong with you?” 

“I’m a teenage vigilante in Gotham, Damian,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Watch.” He pushed play on the ancient video he found, using every trick he has ever learned from Bruce. 

Jason could feel the sceptic waves roll off of Damian as they watched the shaky video of the Graysons’ performance. “I was a kid back then, younger than you are now. I guess he was eleven or something,” Jason explained. “He- there.”

“Oh,” Damian said. “The assassin has the same body language.” 

“Yeah, he does. It just didn’t click before, but when I saw him do that insane stunt, I just knew. The Ta- assassin had to be Richard Grayson.” 

“What do we have on him?” 

“Nothing,” Jason said. “And that is suspicious as hell. His parents died performing. It was declared an accident, but a certain cop had asked questions about it back then-”

“Gordon,” Damian cut in. 

Jason nodded. “Yes, Gordon. Went nowhere. Kid was put in the system and then he just vanished.” 

“Play it back!” Damian said and then just lunged at the computer himself. 

“What?” 

“There,” Damian answered, pausing the shaky video. 

“Holy shit,” Jason said, leaning forward. It was a bit grainy, but there was no mistaking the man. It was Bruce. 

“That is father,” Damian said. 

“He had been there, that night when the Graysons had died,” Jason said. 

Damian nodded and stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest. “He saw it and I am sure he was investigating it too.” 

Jason turned in his chair to look at his brother. “He can’t let things go, you know that.” 

Damian nodded. “I know.” 

“This was probably a pet-project for years now. The kid saw his parents die – like Bruce did.” 

“I know,” Damian said. “Scoot over.”

“You think you can find that file?” 

“If it’s on this computer, yes, I can. It will take some time, but I will find the Grayson file. You can call him that, you know.” 

“Grayson?”

“Yes, because there is still no proof that he’s the Talon.” 

Jason sighed. Damian was a stubborn kid. “Okay.” 

“Tell Pennyworth to make something to eat, this will take a while, and feed Alfred, Todd.” 

“Sure thing,” Jason answered easily. It was very clear that Damian loved Alfred and Jason suspected that he had grown to like Pennyworth too. He smiled. 

“I can feel that,” Damian said. “Out.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” Jason teased. 

“Out,” Damian repeated. 

Jason went upstairs. 

~+~

It was weird knowing the Talon’s name and face, at least the kid the Talon used to be. It was also weird knowing that Bruce had spent nearly ten years trying to find that kid. Trying to find out if he was still alive and what had happened to Richard Grayson. 

Maybe he had found a lead after all this time. Maybe that was why he was gone now. Maybe the Court of Owls got him. 

Jason didn’t want to think about it too deeply. Bruce was good, one of the best out there to do this job. Jason had faith that Bruce would come back to them. More or less intact. 

He fed the cat and went to the kitchen. 

“Damian is staying up late,” he said. 

“Again?” Alfred asked. 

“Yeah,” Jason replied. 

“It’s a school night,” Alfred said. 

“Go and try to tell him. We finally have a lead on the Talon,” Jason said. “I think it’s the missing Grayson kid.” 

“The circus boy?” Alfred asked. 

“Yes, that one. Bruce was there when his parents died. We know it. I found a shaky video of that night. He was there, which means he is still looking for Richard Grayson.” 

Alfred turned to him then. “Master Bruce wanted to help the boy. He had been talking about adoption.” 

“Shit, really?! And here I felt so special to catch Batman’s attention,” Jason joked. 

“You did catch Batman’s attention, Master Jay. Master Richard caught Bruce’s.” 

“It’s weird, you know, knowing that he may have been the first…well, probably not Robin, but Batman’s sidekick anyway.” 

“We will never know,” Alfred said. 

“Guess not, but he would’ve been a freaking natural at it. I mean…he is now too. Killing people, shit. What will Bruce do to him when he finds him? He is, in Bruce’s eyes, a criminal now.” 

“I really can’t say, Master Jason,” Alfred answered. 

“I kinda like him, you know.” 

Alfred smiled. “You take to the impossible cases.” 

“Do you mean Bruce or Damian?” Jason asked with a grin. 

“Both, I think. Did Master Damian mention what he would like for dinner?”

“He eats anything, you know him, except for any kind of meat.” 

Alfred nodded. “Very well.” 

“You could always just make him waffles, Al. He likes those even if he pretends he doesn’t care either way.” 

Alfred smiled. 

~+~ 

Jason didn’t ever think he was anything special. He had been a street-rat, a thief and – sometimes when he needed the cash fast, something else. On his knees in shady alleys. 

After Bruce had taken him in, it had been hard to adjust to the luxuries and good schools. He had taken to Alfred’s cooking and Alfred for that matter, like a duck to water. Everything else had been a battle of some sorts. 

He had still been angry at his mom back then, for dying like this, for leaving him alone. When she had been around, he had had a purpose. He had taken care of her and himself. 

Being with Bruce, being Bruce’s charge was dull. 

He had gotten in trouble, because he had been restless and angry and above all, bored out of his skull. 

It had been Alfred then who suggested sports. 

It had been Jason who made Batman train him. 

It had been a battle of wills to let Bruce let him go out and do the fucking job, but he had seen the light after all. 

Jason didn’t regret a thing, except that he had been too young to save his mom. But maybe there hadn’t ever been a way to save her. At least not if she didn’t want to be saved and – it hurt to face that – Jason just hadn’t been enough for her to try. 

He wondered now, if Richard would’ve had such a hard time too. He had seemed happy when Jason had seen him all those years ago, but then Richard did have loving parents and a life of adventure every day. Or so it had seemed to Jason back then. 

He smiled to himself. Richard would have had a hard time adjusting to the freaky school uniform and rules for sure, too. 

They were kindred spirits. 

~+~

Jason knew that it was stupid to put on the suit and venture out to look for the Talon, no matter what Damian said, Jason was sure he was the Talon, not just some guy in a creepy mask. 

The thing was, he couldn't help himself. He needed to see Richard Grayson and find out what had happen to him. Maybe ask him about Bruce too. 

Now that Jason was thinking about it, Bruce had been more secretive than usual...well, for Bruce. At eighteen, Jason was taking some of his own cases he was working on. Not always with Batman's help. Damian on the other hand – to be honest, he could handle his own cases as well. And Jason had the suspicion that he did. Not that any of them had any illusions that Bruce didn't know about it. 

The Talon was an elusive being. Jason had stopped two muggings, and a burglary, and was ready to call it a night – after all, it was a school night. 

A shadow, by the train station, caught his eye. He decided to follow. If it was trouble he couldn't handle alone, he would call Nightwing. 

The Talon took the train and Robin followed. 

The Talon looked back and cocked his head. 

“This is insanely dangerous,” Jason said. 

“It's good for the balance,” the Talon answered. He seemed amused, watching Jason coming closer. Jason made sure that he didn't look in any way like he wanted to start shit. Or overexcited because the Talon was talking to him. 

“Yeah, well...”

“And it's fun,” the Talon said. 

“And if you fall to your death,” Jason said. He felt a bit wobbly. He liked flying and his bike well enough, but generally he preferred his surfaces to not be moving. And this one wasn't just moving, it was racing. 

“I will catch you,” the Talon said. Now, Jason just knew, that he was grinning behind that mask of his. 

“Don't think that would go over so well. I doubt that I’m on your boss' Christmas list.” 

“They don't care much for holidays,” the Talon said. There was something in his voice Jason didn't like, and he decided to not bring up the Talon's boss, or employer, or owner anymore. 

“Shame. I love Halloween,” Jason said. 

“It's the masks, isn't it?” 

Jason grinned. “It's the scumbags that try shit on my favorite holiday, too.” The Talon looked like he was ready to jump. “So,” Jason said as casually as he could, “Wanna show me how it's done?” 

“What?” 

“What you're doing here. Train-surfing?” 

“You didn't fall off. You're doing fine.” 

“Yeah, but you're doing it with grace and shit,” Jason replied and cursed himself inwardly. That was the least smooth thing he's probably ever said. Even topping the first time he had asked Amanda Brier out when he was fourteen. No wonder she had looked at him like he were crazy. Dick looked at him that way too. Great, Jason thought, now he was giving the Talon a nickname – and he only knew the guy for a few days. And he still hasn't come up with a nickname for Damian. I suck, he thought, and then grinned. 

“You just thought something dirty,” the Talon said. 

Jason's eyes snapped to him. “Well...yeah, but not about you? Just in general. I have a dirty mind.” 

The Talon looked at him and Jason let him. Then he nodded and came closer. “Close your eyes,” he said. 

“Are you crazy? This train is-” he shut up when the Talon closed his eyes and spread his arms. There was a curve ahead. Jason wanted to sit down or crouch or something, but – the Talon was taking that curve blind. Jason watched in fucking awe as Dick bent and followed every jerk of the train with no hesitation. No fear at all. His body, Jason thought, shit – it was – something Jason shouldn't be thinking about right now at all. His cock had his own agenda of course. 

“You need to feel the – vibration,” Dick said. Jason was pretty much resigned to calling him Dick in his head. Whatever. 

“If I die, Nightwing is going to hunt you down,” Jason joked. 

“Don't worry. Little Wing won't have to bury you. You won't fall,” Dick said. He opened his eyes and held out his hand. Jason took it. “Close your eyes and feel the movement of the train. Let it fill you up and take over.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Jason scoffed. “Also: Little Wing? I’ve tried to come up with a nickname for him for four years now and you just-” he shut his mouth when Dick stepped behind him. 

“Just follow my lead,” he said. “And close your eyes.” 

Jason did.


	6. Chapter 6

_~Two~_

Dick couldn’t feel the warmth of Robin’s body through his gauntlets and the layers of Kevlar, but he wished he could. He shook it off and concentrated instead on the movement of the train. He didn’t want Robin to get killed. The small one, Nightwing, would go after him if something should happen to Robin. Dick knew that, and he knew that Nightwing had been trained far better and longer, from a younger age too, than Robin. One day, Nightwing would be a terrible opponent. Right now he was just a very dangerous kid. 

“I’m sorry, I-” Dick didn’t know how to follow that up. 

“Hey, it’s cool. You did warn me, besides you called the cops.” 

“I didn’t want you to die,” Dick said. 

“I’m glad you didn’t. It’s fine. My pride was bruised more than anything else.” 

“Really? Because-”

“Dick, it’s alright,” Robin said and Dick froze. He stepped back and Robin wobbled, so Dick grabbed him by the hips to steady him again. “Shit,” Robin said. 

“How do you know my name?” And that was the stupidest thing to ask. He just confirmed Robin’s suspicions. 

“Are you going to kill me now? Because I gotta say, I’m getting that vibe here,” Robin said. 

“I-” Dick had the urge to step back again, but there was a sharp curve ahead. 

“Maybe we should get on a steady ground?” Robin asked. 

“Yes,” Dick said and watched Robin shoot his grapple. 

~+~

Once on a shady balcony in Oldtown, Dick watched as Robin took out a pack of cigarettes. 

“Not going to kill me, are you?” He asked, lighting and taking a deep drag. Dick followed the smoke with his eyes as Robin exhaled. 

“No. Not if I don’t have to.” 

“Good, I guess. I mean, good enough for now.” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“The eyes,” Robin said. 

“What?” 

“Your eyes. I saw you perform once when I was a kid, and you don’t wear whiteout lenses.” 

“My eyes, really?” Dick frowned. “I don’t like the way the world looks with the lenses,” he confessed. “But maybe- you’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?” 

“Because no one is that good?” 

“Well maybe, Nightwing, but he seems to be too young to have seen me perform.” It was better to not let on how much he knew about Robin and his family. He wasn’t supposed to know these things anyway. Tim always gave him more information than was necessary to do the job. 

Robin exhaled. “I’m kidding. I saw you perform, and then two nights ago I saw you perform again, Richard.” 

“Dick is fine – Tim calls me Dick too,” Dick said. 

“Knew you weren’t working alone,” Robin said. 

“You made the connection because of my body language. The triple too. Maybe I shouldn’t use it anymore. It’s more for show and-”

“Joy?” Robin asked. 

“Yes,” Dick nodded. Joy. How strange to hear that word. How strange to be talking to someone other than Tim, who thought he was a real person and not just a tool. 

“So, what do you go by?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Your – assassin name?” Robin asked. He finished his smoke and put the butt out against the railing. 

They watched it fall together. 

“Talon,” Dick said. 

“I knew it. You are the Talon, aren’t you?” 

Dick didn’t confirm or deny that, because he wasn’t sure if it would endanger Robin. No one was supposed to know about the Court of Owls, at least not yet. Rumours, stories, nursery rhymes were fine. Hard proof of the Court’s existence could be fatal. 

“Ever played rooftop tag, Dick?” Jason asked. 

“No, what are the rules?” 

“You count to ten and then try to catch me, and when you have, I count to ten and try to catch you. It’s more fun with more than two players,” Robin grinned, “But I guess we’ll make due.” 

“It’s like normal tag then, but played on the rooftops instead on the ground, right?” 

“Yes, it’s more fun that way, because you can use a grapple hook. You have one?” 

“What if I don’t?” Dick asked. 

“You’ll have to be clever then,” Robin grinned. “Start counting!” He added just as he fired his grapple hook. 

Dick had one of his own. He started counting. It would be a fun way to get familiar with the city. 

~+~

They were in the middle of round seventeen, because they were both really fast, when Robin stopped and signalled him to stay away. Dick watched from the rooftop as Robin saved an old man from being robbed by two kids. They couldn’t have been older than sixteen, Dick thought. 

When Robin joined him on the roof he wasn’t even breathing that much harder. “Called the cops.” 

“You could have made sure they wouldn’t be able to walk for a long time,” Dick said. 

“I know. But they’re just stupid and desperate kids. A stern talking to by a certain Commissioner will more often than not do the trick.” Robin looked down at the kids. “Everyone deserves a second chance.” 

Dick knew that Robin, whose name was Jason Todd, had been a street kid too. For a while, before he had been adopted by Bruce Wayne. 

Dick wasn’t sure he deserved one, or if this, being the Talon for the Court of the Owls, was his second chance. After all, no one has ever said that the second chance had to turn out better than the first. Being a Talon hadn’t been his choice, but for the most part he got used to it and if he was honest with himself, there was one thing he would miss. Tim. 

When he had been younger, he had entertained vague fantasies about running away with Tim. Dick had the skills and Tim had the money. 

But Tim also had a family, and a purpose. He, like Dick, had been brainwashed for years. 

“You look gloomy,” Robin said into Dick’s musings. 

“You can’t even see my face,” Dick replied. 

“And what a shame that is,” Robin said cheekily. “But it’s in your body language too. You looked like you wanted to run away, far, far away. Or kill someone.” 

Dick smiled behind his mask. “Don’t you ever have that urge?” 

“Sometimes I do, but then I’m talked out of it, or just go punch the sandbag for a while. Run aimlessly, until I can’t take another step.”

“So, you’re too exhausted to kill somebody,” Dick said. 

“Yes,” Robin answered. “Come on. I’m starving, let’s grab some food and a milkshake, and call it a night. I’m not even supposed to do any heavy lifting,” he joked. 

“I thought you were alright again,” Dick said. 

“I am. People around me just tend to worry,” he shrugged. “Coming or what?” 

“I don’t have money-”

“My treat then. See? It’s nearly a perfect date. Entertainment and dinner, drinks, maybe I’ll let you kiss me at the end of the night,” Robin said, winking, and then shot his grapple. Dick didn’t know what to answer, but he followed Robin anyway. So far the night had been fun. 

~+~

Robin had let the girl behind the counter take a photo with him while he waited for their burgers and fries. 

Dick was standing, hidden in the shadows, on a rooftop nearby. There was no way he could venture into a fast-food restaurant. For obvious reasons. 

Dick hadn’t known what to get, so he let Robin order for him. The milkshake was caramel and way too sweet, but it also reminded him of the popcorn at the circus for some reason. 

“Good?” Robin asked between bites. They were hiding in the shadows, but with Robin at his side, it didn’t seem like hiding so much anymore. The rooftop was cold, but he could barely feel it through his uniform. 

“Yes,” Dick said, because it was. It was nearly like they were normal boys. Just hanging out and eating unhealthy food. 

“We should do this more often.” 

Dick didn’t say anything to that, and put a fry in his mouth instead. He had tried to eat with the mask on, but that was just stupid and messy, so he had put it aside. Robin’s eyes had widened, but he hadn’t commented on it. 

Robin was devouring his burger and then a second one, while Dick was still on his first. It tasted delicious and as he couldn’t be sure when he would get another chance to get junk food again, he wanted to savor it. Talons were kept on a strict diet. Tim has sneaked him bits and pieces of cake, but it wasn’t like Tim to get burgers and fries, and Dick wasn’t allowed to venture out much between missions. This here, was a rare night in every sense. He had to make himself familiar with the city – it was in fact his mission for the next few nights. 

“Tomorrow?” Dick asked. “Not the food, but-”

“Yeah,” Robin said. “Same place, same time?” 

“Sure,” Dick replied and then they finished their dinner in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

_~Three~_

“You need to stop that,” Dick said as he threw his armor on the bed. Tim switched the light on. 

“Dick,” Tim said and he hated it, because it was already halfway to the voice that his father used. He took a breath. Dick looked at him. “Where have you been?” 

“Getting familiar with the city. That is what your father wants,” Dick replied, proceeding to strip.

Tim wanted to look away, but couldn't, because it would show weakness, and besides his father always told him that the Talons were tools and that there was nothing wrong with seeing them naked. You just weren't allowed to enjoy it. 

Tim tried to not let it get to him, at least not in Dick's presence. It was a whole other thing what he did with these images, Dick so willingly provided, in his room. 

“Dick,” Tim said, looking at him and Dick looked right back. He hadn't lied, but he left out a big portion of the truth. “I tracked your progress.” 

“There is no tracker on my suite,” Dick said. 

“I know. You removed it.” 

Dick nodded. “Yes. It's not like the Court needs it. We are programmed to come back.” 

“There are traffic cameras, Dick. I hacked into those and security cameras on different-”

Dick was in his personal space in a matter of seconds, his fingers around Tim's throat. Tim swallowed slowly and looked into Dick's eyes. “You followed me.” 

“You were acting weird,” Tim said. 

“The word you’re looking for is happy,” Dick spit. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Tim asked. He knew that he had no chance, if Dick should turn on him. They would hunt him down, sure, but Tim would be dead. 

“No,” Dick said and stepped back. “Not you.” He balled his hands to fists. “You're just a victim – like me.” 

“I'm not-”

“You enjoy this then? The torture of children, and having your own deadly lapdog?” He asked.

Tim reared back. “Don't talk about yourself that way.” 

“You didn't answer my question.” 

“I don't. You know I don't,” Tim said, but it was a 'not anymore'. As a child he had found all of this very exciting. There weren't many children who got their own – now he couldn't find the words for what he and Dick were, but back then he thought of Dick as his own personal friend, that had to do whatever Tim wanted. It had been selfish as hell. But he had been a kid and hadn't known better. And when he got a little older, things just got complicated. 

“You've been sneaking around your parent's back for years Tim,” Dick said. He stepped back and then sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. “Why did you follow me?” 

“Because you were acting weird, I told you,” Tim answered. 

“Don't lie to me. I know you. I can read you, like you can read me. You were jealous. And once you found out I- made friends with Robin-” 

“Robin, for heaven's sake! Dick. My father wants him dead. He will order you to do it and you-”

“Won't,” Dick finished. 

Tim knew of course, that Dick wouldn't do it, and Tim wasn't going to do it either. He liked that Robin guy in a way...even if he was stealing Dick away from him. Robin had morals. Tim had looked him up. 

There was a lot the Court of Owls knew about Robin and Batman. Nightwing. Things Tim shouldn't know about, but really, it wasn't Tim's fault their system had such bad security. It was the best you could buy for the money, but Tim was just better. 

“He will kill you, or worse.” 

“There really isn't much they could do to me anymore, Tim.” 

“They could kill Robin,” Tim said. And they would. Or at least try. 

“If they try, I'm with him. Where will you stand?” Dick asked, looking at him. 

Tim really didn't know. 

Dick was asking him to go against his family. They weren't much of a family. They were only perfect in pictures, but he still loved them. At least he thought he did. 

“Please, Dick. You have to stop seeing him. I deleted the video footage, so no one knows, but I am not sure how long I can protect you,” Tim said and got up. He needed to think and it was always hard to think, to be objective when Dick was in the room with him. Dick was...Tim's heart in a way. 

Dick let him go. 

~+~

“I thought,” his Father said, “That you would grow out of it.” 

“Father?” Tim asked, but he knew what his father was talking about. 

“Your – infatuation with the Talon, your Talon. I suppose it was sweet when you were a little boy. Every boy would have loved such an amazing toy, but you're sixteen now, Timothy. A man in a few years. My heir,” his Father said. 

It stung, that word: heir. It stung even more after the talk he just had with Dick. Because they had tried to rip out everything that was human about Dick to make him a thing, not realizing that they were inhuman all along. 

There was nothing – he stopped that train of thought. “You spent too much time alone and got attached to the Talon.” 

Tim knew that he had disappointed his father. He had to make it right He just didn't know how. “We should have sent you to a boarding school, instead of all the private teachers. My father kept me home and I turned out like I should. I wonder why you didn't,” his Father looked at him then. “You have anything to say for yourself, Timothy?” 

“I'm sorry I disappointed you, Father,” Tim said. “I'll try to do better.” 

“Ah, try, what an ugly word. You shouldn't even know that word, Timothy. You will do better or there will be consequences, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Father,” Tim said. 

“Good, now go and wash up. Dress nicely. We have guests for dinner.” 

“Yes, Father,” Tim said. 

“Did you lock the Talon up?” His father asked. 

“Yes, Father,” Tim replied. It wasn't even a lie, but Dick had learned how to get out of his cage a long time ago, and Tim didn't have the heart to build a new cage. This was one of the uncounted, small ways in which he was betraying his family. Because of Dick. 

“Good,” his Father said and Tim took it as the dismissal it was. 

~+~

The whole time they were entertaining, Tim was silent. He only spoke when he was spoken to and he tried to be polite, but impassive. Like all the other Court members. He wondered if he wanted to be like that when he grew up. 

He used to think that he did. He wanted to make his father proud, but now he wasn't even sure if that was possible. He studied hard, had straight A's. He did everything to win his parents love. Dated the right girls – those his mother pointed out. And he would have married one of them –even if he was suspecting that he just wasn't into women that way. He would've done his duty. Would that have been enough? 

A snippet of conversation caught his attention, and he tried to listen in without seeming like he was listening in. It was about that thing his father had hinted at when they came back to Gotham. These new Talons. The replacements. 

“Breed in fact, like dogs,” one of the men said. Tim recognized him as Doctor Hirashi. Brilliant mind, without any scruples. 

“We tried that, back in the day,” Tim heard himself say. 

Doctor Hirashi looked at him and smiled. “Yes, in that imperfect way by people who didn't know any better. We brought men and women together with traits we would like the children to have, and then left them in their care for a few years, until we could be sure they would survive the training to be a Talon. Still a lot of them just weren't cut out for it. The children from Haly's were exceptional, but even those sometimes cracked. Went mad, you see,” the Doctor added. 

Tim nodded, he knew all of this, but he didn't want to seem too clever, too interested. “We need a stronger breed.” One of the other men said.

“Is that why we are back in Gotham?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, I'm sure your father will tell you all about it in due time, Timothy,” Doctor Hirashi said. He had the same way of dismissing people like his father, so Tim bowed and went to grab a drink. 

What did Doctor Hirashi mean with a stronger breed? Where they trying to make a new species? That was insanity. His father surely had to see that. 

Really? The voice, that sounded suspiciously like Dick in his head, asked. They have been kidnapping, torturing, and killing for years. For the greater good. Was there anything, anything at all they would stop at to achieve their goals? 

The answer was suddenly very clear to Tim. 

No, they wouldn't, unless someone made them stop.


	8. Chapter 8

_~Four~_

There were things that worried Damian, and he thought that Robin would be smart enough not to make it on that list. 

He was half tempted to wait for Todd in the dark like a movie villain, but really… he was already stroking the cat. 

“We need to talk,” Damian said as soon as Robin parked the bike. Todd took off the helmet, ran a hand over the side of the bike and then looked at him. 

“It’s about the Talon, isn’t it?” Todd asked. 

“What were you thinking? He isn’t a friend-”

“He isn’t an enemy,” Todd cut in. 

“He beat you unconscious.” 

“You tried that,” Todd grinned. “And look at us now, the best of friends.” 

“We’re brothers,” Damian snapped, “That’s different!” 

Todd looked at him, and then his grin just got wider. 

Oh, Damian thought. He hadn’t wanted to say that out loud. Todd was wise enough not to comment on it. 

“He’s trying to do the right thing. Did Alfred tell you that Bruce wanted to adopt him?” 

“I’m not surprised at all. Father apparently likes to take in strays.” 

“You do too,” Todd said gently. 

Damian looked down at Alfred in his lap. One pet – well, two, if you wanted to count the cow he had rescued from the butcher. It didn’t make him a crazy cat-person. Father had only taken in Todd and Damian himself, so…well, maybe he was like his Father in this regard. 

“Someone is on to you two, too. I looked for evidence and there was none. Not one picture of you two cosying it up on the rooftops eating fries. Not even a shadow of you flying. Nothing.” 

“Dick is working with someone,” Todd said. 

“Now it’s Dick. You’ve know him, what a week? Not counting the time you were out. And you already have a nickname for him?” Damian didn’t know how he felt about this. Todd had never given him a nickname. In all those years, neither had his father for that matter. Kids at his school had nicknames, but Damian was never part of it. 

“It just happened, Little Wing.” 

“What?” 

“That’s what Dick calls you. Little Wing,” Todd replied. 

“I’m not little! I’m perfectly normal for my age,” Damian said. 

“He doesn’t mean anything by it, Damian. I kinda like it.”

“You would. You want in his pants,” Damian said. 

“I-”

“You’re going on dates with him, Todd. And someone else knows it too. I’m guessing someone who cares about Grayson.” 

“He mentioned a name. Tim, but that isn’t much to go on.” 

“No, it’s not,” Damian said. “Whoever it is, he’s good. I couldn’t trace him,” Damian said and then looked at Todd. 

“I don’t like that look,” Todd said. 

“You are cosy with Grayson. You could slip him a tracker. We could find out where they live, Todd. Maybe even get a lead on Father,” Damian said. It was too long now, that Father was missing. 

Something wasn’t right, and Damian wasn’t going to be an orphan. He was just warming up to this crazy family. There was no way he would let his father die. 

“He’s messed up enough, Damian. I don’t want to lie to him and what if I do it? What will happen to Dick? And that Tim person? I think Dick thinks of him as a little brother or something. I don’t think he’s going to betray his family.” 

“If the Court is behind it, then they aren’t Grayson’s family. His family is dead-”

“So is mine. I got a new one. I would fight for you all, until my last fucking breath. Same goes for Dick.”

“How can you be so sure? The reports about Talons are very clear on one thing: they’re like dolls. Brainwashed from a very young age, trained to be efficient, brutal killing machines. They don’t feel a thing!” 

“Dick is different!” Todd argued. “He called the police. He warned me. He didn’t want to kill me.” 

“It wasn’t his mission to kill you then,” Damian said. “He was only after Grey.” 

“He could have killed me anyway,” Todd argued. 

“It wasn’t his mission,” Damian repeated. How thick was Todd? 

“Are you jealous because I’m spending time with him?” 

“Are you stupid? You’ve had girlfriends and fuck buddies before,” Damian answered. 

“Yeah, but- no one who was like us.” 

“He isn’t like us! He kills people for a living, we save them. There is a big difference,” Damian snapped. 

“Bruce wanted to help him.” 

“When Grayson was a kid, an orphan, an innocent in need of help. Now he is something else. A highly trained killer-”

“I think he is still in need of help. I don’t think he likes what he’s doing,” Todd said. 

“They don’t feel-”

“Dick does,” Todd cut in. “He does. He-” Todd took a breath, “He took off his mask for me.” 

“Oh,” Damian said. 

“Yeah,” Todd replied. “He’s different.” 

“He’s still dangerous.” 

“You are, I am, Bruce is,” Todd said. 

“He is still part of the Court,” Damian said. He had to face the music and it wasn’t healthy to deny the obvious anymore. Someone was working with the Talon, and that someone was good, and had money and resources. The Court of Owls could be it. 

“Now we believe in the Court of Owls?” Todd teased. 

“It seems likely, now that we have discovered so much. Which also means we’re in danger. The Court never has only one Talon, and even if Grayson is different, he is still a Talon. Who can say how damaged he really is? How much of a tool, when his master calls?” 

Todd bit his lip. It was a nervous habit. He needed a cigarette, but there was a strict no smoking rule in the Cave, that even Todd didn’t argue with. 

“Okay. I see your point, I’m not stupid. Just – I like him. He seems like a good person-”

“For a killer?” Damian cut in. 

“Well, yeah. It’s not his fault, who he is now. He had been just a kid when they snatched him away.” Todd balled his hands into fists on his sides. 

“For that alone, we should bring them down,” Damian said. He knew how it felt being forced and driven to do what no kid should be able to do. A part of him felt something like pity for the kid Grayson used to be. Maybe for the kid Damian could’ve been, if his grandfather hadn’t been Ra’s Al Ghul. 

Todd nodded. “No betraying Dick.” 

Damian sighed. “You always make things so much more complicated than they have to be.” 

“You wouldn’t even like the easy way. It would bore you,” Todd scoffed. 

He might have a point there, Damian thought. 

~+~

Damian thought that going to school was a waste of his time, because he already knew all this and more, and the kids didn’t like him much either. Or they only wanted to be friends with him because he was a Wayne. 

Especially now, it seemed like a stupid thing to do, trying to play house. 

But Pennyworth and Todd were insisting on it. They couldn’t act suspiciously. 

He sighed with relief once school was over, grabbed his stuff and made it to the parking lot. He was thirteen and even if he could drive a car and a motorcycle, he wasn’t allowed either when he was Damian Wayne.

He had to wait for Pennyworth to get him. How humiliating. 

He looked up at the perfect, blue sky and suppressed the memory of his mother in a fine yellow summer dress. 

“Yo!” Todd yelled and Damian looked at him. 

He was waiting by the bike, grinning at Damian, and winking at girls and boys alike. 

Damian gave him a look, but made his way over anyway. “What are you doing here? Where is Pennyworth?” 

Todd handed him the spare helmet. “I’m picking you up.” 

“Why?” Damian asked, but he was taking the helmet. He kinda missed riding a bike during day hours. 

“Because you need more fun in your life,” Todd said. Damian was sure this was about Damian letting that word slip: brother. He wasn’t bothered as much as he maybe should be. 

“We don’t have time for fun,” Damian scoffed. 

“An hour won’t kill you and I’m gonna met Dick later tonight. Gonna talk to him – ask about Bruce,” Todd said. 

“Okay.” 

“So,” Todd said. “You said there wasn’t any evidence of me going on dates with Dick, but you still knew we had fries-”

“I followed you,” Damian said, putting the helmet on. “I’m just that good.” He added and got on the bike behind Todd. They needed to get out of here and somewhere more private. They had work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter soon and I won't be able to post over Easter, so you get two this time :).

~Part Three: Nightwing~

_~One~_

Damian still thought that the best way to find father was to put a tracker on the Talon. But Todd was so against it, that it wasn’t worth the trouble. Damian was pretty sure that Todd would warn Grayson about it. Maybe he already had. 

He landed silently behind the Talon. He had been following Grayson as the Talon made his way over the rooftops. He was good, very, very good. Damian had no illusions that he knew for some time now that Damian was following him. This rooftop was one of those that were save to chat on. 

“This is not how rooftop tag is played,” Grayson said, turning around to face Damian. 

“I’m not playing games,” Damian said. 

“Little Wing, your brother is more fun,” Grayson replied. 

“We need to talk,” Damian said, ignoring the nickname for now. 

“About?” 

“Robin and Batman.” 

“I only-”

“Date?” Damian supplied. 

“I'm not sure, to be honest,” Grayson said. It was freaky to hear his voice, and it was gentle and warm for not being able to see his face. Damian really wanted to see the Talon’s face. “Maybe. I’m only spending time with Robin. I haven’t seen or heard from the Batman since I arrived here.” 

“He was looking for you.” 

“Why?” 

“Not the Talon you, the other you. The boy you used to be,” Damian said. 

“Oh. I’m not that boy anymore. I’m hardly a boy at all,” Grayson said, but what he meant, Damian knew, was ‘human’ not boy. “Why was he looking for me?” 

“He's the Batman,” Damian said. “He wanted to save you.” 

“After all these years-” The Talon stopped. 

Damian looked into his very blue eyes, they reminded him of Father's. It was freaky, thinking that Grayson could've been his brother. 

“He's the Batman,” Damian repeated. 

“It's too late. I'm a Talon now,” Grayson said. 

“Robin says you're different,” Damian replied. 

“He doesn't know any other Talon's. How can he know?” Grayson asked. 

Damian kinda liked how Grayson's brain worked. He didn't seem as careless as Robin. “He knows. That is what he says. He knows that you are different,” he looked at Grayson. “I wanted to put a tracker on you. Because you cosying up to Robin would make it really easy, but Robin wanted to talk to you about it first. I don't think he will do either. So, here I am. I want Batman back,” Damian finished. 

The Talon cocked his head. “I don't know where he is. I don't know if the Court has him. I won't tell you where I'm staying.” 

“Don't the Talons have a – nest?” 

The Talon grinned. Damian could hear it in his voice. “A nest? I guess. But I'm not staying in a Talon's nest.” 

“That alone proves that he is different,” Robin said, landing silently on the rooftop. Damian had known that he was close by, and he was sure that Grayson had known too. 

“No, it only proves that someone cares for him enough to not treat him like a soulless tool all the time,” Damian replied. 

“Nightwing!” Robin was scowling. 

Damian rolled his eyes and knew that Robin could tell he was doing it. The Talon probably too. 

“He is right,” Grayson said. “Someone does care.” 

Nightwing looked at him. “That someone is removing every little bit of evidence that you and Robin are – dating.” 

“We aren't-” Grayson started. 

“We are not? I thought we were and that we're gonna kiss soon,” Robin threw in. He was probably only half-joking. 

“I-”

“Not the place or time for this,” Damian cut in sharply. “That someone, let's call him Tim,” Damian continued, “Could he know where the Batman is? Could he find out if the Court has him?” 

“Yes,” Grayson said. “He could. He is very smart.” 

“Oh, joy,” Damian remarked. 

“I don't think he will help you,” Grayson said. 

“Maybe he will,” Damian said and shot the tranquillizer. “You better catch him, because he's gonna fall hard,” he said to Jason.

“What the hell?” Robin said, already in motion. He caught Grayson with ease. Grayson was lighter than Jason by far. Robin glared. “Why did you do that?” 

“Weren't you listening? That Tim person likes Grayson. He cares for Grayson. Now we have Grayson. He will help us find Father,” Damian said. “He’s leverage.” 

“Yeah, I got that!” Robin hissed. “When I said no tracker, I kinda meant nothing like this either. Nothing that could be seen as shifty.” 

Damian gave him a look. “This is a good plan.” 

“You didn't discuss it with me! We are partners.” 

“Are we? Because you treat me like a kid,” Damian said. 

“You are a kid!” 

Damian crossed his arms over his chest. “I can take you. Are you going to fight me on this?”

Robin sighed, looking down at Grayson. “He's gonna be so pissed at us for kidnapping him.” 

“We will keep him safe and you know who can make him waffles,” Damian said. Pennyworth's waffles made everything so much more manageable. 

“I bet he'll thank us for this one,” Robin said. 

“Come on, let's get him out of here.” 

“You got the car?” Robin asked. 

Damian gave him a look. 

“Yeah, okay. Stupid question,” Robin admitted. 

“Let's go.” 

Robin nodded. 

~+~

Robin didn't let him drive the car back to the Cave, which was stupid, because he had driven to the city, but Damian wasn't going to get into another argument. 

He looked at the Talon and then he removed the mask. There were no traps. Probably, because no one ever did that, or if they did, the Talon had been dead, and so – worthless to the Court of Owls. Or maybe the Court didn't care if people saw their Talon's faces. 

Grayson looked young for a twenty year old young man. And sleeping – or knocked out – his face was peaceful. He was, Damian could admit, handsome. 

“I hope your tranquillizer was good, because if he wakes up in the car, we’re all going to die.” 

“I made it myself,” Damian said. They had stripped the Talon of all weapons, but Jason was right, if Grayson should wake up in the car, it would mean a lot of trouble. “And I have more than one dose,” he added. 

“Of course,” Robin said and risked a look at Grayson. 

Todd had it bad for the Talon. Damian wasn't sure if it was a good thing – not yet. If the Talon had it bad for Todd as well, then there might be a chance that they would get out of this mess alive. 

“Just drive,” Damian replied and called ahead so Pennyworth would know they had a guest. 

~+~

“Master Damian,” Pennyworth said, and it was his disapproving voice. 

“What?” He snapped, because he really didn't care. This was a good plan. 

“I thought you wanted to only talk with young Master Grayson,” Pennyworth replied. 

“We talked-”

“And then he knocked Dick out and made me part of his crime,” Todd cut in. He was still looking at Grayson, who was lying on the bed in medbay. Handcuffed, of course, because Damian wasn't taking any changes. 

“Master Damian-” Pennyworth stopped. “I'm going to prepare a light dinner.” 

“Thanks, Al,” Todd said. 

“We need a codename for Pennyworth,” Damian said once Pennyworth was gone. 

“What for?” 

“For occasions like this-”

“You plan on kidnapping a lot of people?” 

“As many as I need to get Father back, Robin,” Damian said hard. 

Todd nodded. Once, sharply, and in that moment he looked a bit like a bird. Maybe the name was fitting after all. 

“You want to contact that Tim guy?” Todd asked. 

“I'm sure he will contact us. Maybe tomorrow night we will meet him.” 

“We're not leaving him here, are we?” 

“Are you insane? Someone has to keep an eye on him. He can't wake up and discover-” Damian looked at the entrance to the manor. “What's up there.” 

“Taking the first shift,” Todd said. 

Damian nodded. He thought that Todd would want to. “Back in three hours.” 

“Okay,” Todd said. 

“No touching the Talon,” Damian said, sternly. 

“I wouldn't molest him!” 

Damian gave him a look and left it at that. 

~+~

Damian pulled the domino mask from his face and threw it on the bed. There was a rule, to not wear the suits in the manor, but he wasn't going to sleep in the suit and he wasn't going to get dressed in the Cave with Grayson, once he was up. He should be out cold for another four hours. That was one reason why he let Todd have the first shift. The other was that he really wanted to be on his best game when he talked to the Talon. 

If Grayson would even speak to him. There was still the chance that Grayson would remain stubbornly silent and even if Damian had learned how to make people talk, he also learned that it wasn't okay to use these methods when your Father was the Batman and your brother, because Todd was his brother, was Robin. 

And to be honest, he didn't want to break Todd's first real boyfriend. 

He stripped and brushed his teeth, and then went to bed. He had roughly two and a half hours left. 

~+~

“Still asleep,” Todd said once Damian came back down to the cave. “What the hell did you give him?” 

“You can look the formula up on the computer,” Damian replied. 

“Yeah, not right now. See you at breakfast,” Todd said and then groaned. “It's a fucking school night.” 

“Yes, it is,” Damian said. 

“Should I -”

“It's fine. Like Batman, I can get by with very little sleep,” Damian cut in. 

“That's so freaky,” Todd said with a grin. 

Damian refrained from rolling his eyes at him. “Go.” 

“No good night kiss for your big brother?” 

“Go, before I knock you out. I still have a dose left,” Damian warned. 

Todd laughed, but left. 

Damian was alone with the sleeping Talon now. He grabbed his tablet and a chair, and sat down to do some work while he waited for Grayson to wake up. There was always research to do and trying to crack the file Father had on Grayson and the Court of Owls. It was one thing to find it, but a whole other deal to actually be able read to it. The code was insanely difficult to crack.

He sighed and looked up from the table just in time to see Grayson snap his eyes open. 

He tore at the cuffs and then he cursed under his breath. He turned his head to look at Damian. “This wasn't smart,” Grayson said. 

“Grayson, it was the only thing left to do,” Damian replied, putting the tablet aside. 

“They will come for you, Little Wing. They know who you are,” Grayson said. 

Damian feared it. It would make sense why Father was still gone. He nodded. “I hope that Tim will contact me first. He is -”

Grayson laughed. “You have no idea who he is.” 

“No, I don't. I only know that he cares for you,” Damian replied. 

“I'm his Talon,” Grayson said. “I'm his Talon.” 

“And still he let you go out with Robin,” Damian said. If he was honest, he had no idea why Grayson wasn't trying to kill him. He was sure that Grayson could get out of the cuffs in no time. And he was probably better than Damian. At least for now. In a few years they might be evenly matched. 

“Sometimes, I have no idea what is going on in his head, you know?” Grayson said, looking up at the ceiling. “This is cool, actually. I never thought the Cave was a real cave.” 

“The Court knows about my Father, doesn't it?” 

“They know everything. They will come for you. You should leave. Right now.” 

“What about you?” Damian said. 

Grayson shrugged, and even in this position it looked graceful. “I'm ready to-” 

“Die?” Todd cut in sharply. He had sneaked up on them. Damian had been sure Todd would be asleep by now. “You think Bruce risked his life trying to find and save you, just for you to throw it all away?” 

“Jason,” Grayson said. It sounded so – Damian didn't know. Tender and stern at the same time. Like he had said Jason's name a million times over in his head. 

Jason looked at him. “You knew this whole time?” 

“Yes,” Grayson said. “The Court knows everything.” 

“I'm not so sure about that, you know,” Damian threw in. 

Grayson looked at him again. “Just let me go and we can forget about this.” 

“Not going to happen. I need to talk to Tim,” Damian said. His mind was made up. If someone could help him it was Tim. 

“Damian-” Grayson began, but Damian pushed the needle into his arm and knocked him out. 

“Shit! Why do you keep doing that?” Todd asked. He was irritated again. And also irritating the hell out of Damian. 

“So you can gaze at his beautiful, sleeping face,” he snapped. 

Todd gaped at him and then he burst out laughing. “Shit. That was – I wish Bruce was here to hear that.” 

“Yes, I wish that too,” Damian said. 

“We will find him,” Todd replied. 

Damian nodded. He would make sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10

_~Two~_

Jason was gazing at Dick’s beautiful, sleeping face. And while he was doing that, he was also eating breakfast and reading up on all kinds of stuff. And skipping school. But as this was not the first time he’s skipped school he didn’t feel too bad about it. It wouldn’t even look suspicious. If Damian skipped school, well – he took a bite of his roll and pulled up the file on the sedative Damian made. He skipped the scientific stuff, he mostly wanted to know how long it took to wear off. 

Hours, but Jason was sure this time around Damian didn’t give Dick the whole dose. He’ll just have to wait then. 

Once he was done eating, and bored out of his skull with the reading, he got up and stretched. Maybe some Tai Chi would help with the restlessness he was feeling. He looked at Dick and then he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Dick’s face. 

Dick looked at him. “You should tell your brother to get out of the city.” 

“He’s not going to listen. We think The Court has Batman.” 

“He’s your father, you won’t go either,” Dick replied. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Are you hungry?” 

Dick thought about it. “Yes, I am. And thirsty too.” 

“Al made waffles. And tea,” Jason said. “He’s British.” 

“Why are you telling me all this?” Dick asked. 

“I trust you,” Jason answered. 

“You really shouldn’t. You don’t know me.” Dick sighed and closed his eyes. 

Jason knew that it was stupid to trust Dick, but he liked Dick, and Jason knew deep down that Dick was a good person, even if he had killed for the Court of Owls. Jason believed that you could be a killer and a good guy. 

“I’m stupid like that then,” Jason said, shrugging. 

“You’re not stupid, you’re a good person” Dick said. He licked his lips and Jason really wanted to kiss him. 

“See,” Jason replied, climbing onto the bed and straddling Dick’s chest. “I’m not. I’m reckless and angry, and I take it out on scum that crosses my way. I kick too hard and break too many bones. B is forever on my case because of that.” He leaned down so their lips nearly touched. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Seducing you,” Jason said and closed the distance. Dick wasn’t kissing back. Jason wasn’t going to let that slide. He teased and licked and nibbled on Dick’s lips until Dick groaned and opened up to him. The kiss was soft and light and everything that Jason usually didn’t do or wanted. At least not from boys. Dick, Jason realized, was not an experienced kisser. He wondered briefly if it was at all possible that this kiss, Jason’s kiss, was Dick’s first. The idea sent a thrill down Jason’s spine and straight to his cock too. 

He kissed the corner of Dick’s lips and sat up again. Dick’s pupils were dark and swallowing the perfect blue of his eyes. Jason really wanted to scoot down just a bit, just so he could make sure that Dick was getting hard over this too. Maybe it was partly the situation. It did it for Jason, no doubt, to be the one in control and Dick was handcuffed to the bed. Maybe it did something for Dick too. 

Dick stared at him. Jason licked his lips. “Wanna do it again?” 

“Yes,” Dick said and was already straining upwards. Jason was fucking awed by Dick’s body control. He met Dick halfway and then he pressed Dick into the bed, letting his hands roam Dick’s sides and over his stomach. He wasn’t going to do anything else. He was even staying clear of Dick’s nipples. 

Dick was a quick learner too. His kisses got better and better by the second. Jason was feeling restless and horny as hell. All he wanted to do was get under Dick’s clothes. 

“Master Jason!”

Jason groaned and then grinned against Dick’s neck. “Shit.” 

“Language,” Alfred said. 

Jason looked up. “Sorry.” 

“Didn’t Master Damian say to not molest the guest?” 

“Guest?” Dick asked amused. 

“I’m not molesting him – he likes it!” Shit, Jason thought, that sounded like something a molester would say. Shit. “I mean-”

“Get down. Now,” Alfred replied. 

“He’s not feeling molested, are you Dick?” Jason asked as he got out of the bed and faced Alfred. 

“No,” Dick said and then his hand was running down Jason’s spine. “Are you?” 

Jason shivered. When had Dick gotten out of the handcuffs? Shit. He would be getting the look from Damian for freaking days. 

“Are you going to hand my ass to me and run?” Jason asked, not turning around. He was very aware that he had a highly trained assassin playing with his spine. One wrong move and he could be crippled forever. Not that he thought Dick would do that to him. But a nice nerve pinch would do the trick too. 

The silence stretched and Jason itched to do something. Alfred was just looking at them. Waiting. Jason knew that he had a shotgun close by. He didn’t want Alfred to use it on Dick. He didn’t want Dick to hurt Alfred either. Actually, he didn't think Alfred was fast enough. Shit. 

“No, I’m not going to knock you out, Jay,” Dick said and leaned in to kiss the exposed back of Jason’s neck. “But you understand that I can’t stay, right?” Jason turned around as soon as he felt Dick shift. The bed was between them. Dick was – fucking poetry in motion, but that was beside the point. 

“Where will you go, Master Dick?” Alfred asked calmly. 

“Home,” Dick said. 

“Is it home?” Alfred replied. 

Jason fucking loved Alfred. Alfred was a scary ninja-butler hybrid. He could kick your ass and make a soufflé while doing it. Probably, maybe. Jason was distracting himself. 

“Because I'm an orphan? Jason is one too,” Dick said. 

“No,” Alfred replied. “Jason has a family that loves him and that would do anything to assure that he knows it. He has everything he could ever need and want. Can the same be said about the people that you are staying with young man?” 

Dick bit his lip and Jason's heart jumped – his cock maybe too. Who could blame him, really? “I need to go back.” 

“They will punish you, Dick. I know they will. You haven't reported back for nearly 24 hours,” Jason said. 

“Better me, than Tim,” Dick said. 

And Jason could understand that. Jason was fucked up the same way. Like Bruce, like Damian. “You should stay. At least for dinner. What does it matter now?” Jason said. 

“That is an excellent idea,” Alfred replied. 

“I – you won't drug me, will you?” 

Alfred gave Dick a look. “I would never. Cooking is an art, Master Dick.” And with that he started to climb the stairs. 

“After you,” Jason said. 

“Still afraid I will run?” 

“Yes, but I also like to watch your ass when it moves,” Jason grinned. 

Dick laughed. 

~+~

“This is delicious, Alfred,” Dick said. Jason didn't even know what they were eating, because he didn't remember the fancy French name for it. 

“Thank you. I'm trying different vegetarian recipes.” 

“Vegetarian?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, without meat.” 

“I know what that means,” Dick grinned, “I just don't know why you would want to. These boys need their protein.” 

Jason's grin was dirty, he knew it.

“Master Damian is a vegetarian,” Alfred answered. 

“Ever since he rescued that cow from the butcher,” Jason threw in. 

“What?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, well,” Jason began and told the story. 

“And the Batman allowed his son to keep a cow as a pet?” 

“Batcow is not a pet and don't let Damian hear that,” Jason replied. 

“Batcow, really?” Dick sniggered. 

“Yeah, really.” 

“How come,” Dick asked, “That none of you became Batboy or something? How come you two are birds?” 

Jason had no freaking idea. “I never thought about it that way,” he confessed. 

“So, why Robin?” 

“I liked it,” Jason shrugged. “It didn't sound dangerous. It didn't sound like something you should fear, so -” 

“You made it into something else,” Dick finished. 

“Guess I fucking did,” Jason replied. 

“Language,” Alfred sighed. 

“Sorry,” Jason said. 

“My mom used to call me her Robin,” Dick said softly. “When I was a kid.” 

Jason covered Dick's hand with his own. “I-” he didn't know what to say. His mother loved him, Jason knew that, but she had loved the drugs more. But Dick's parents, they loved Dick. Dick had been their world and they had been his. And then everything had been ripped away from him. 

“The man who killed them,” Jason finally said. “Batman hunted him down. He's in prison.” 

“I know,” Dick said. “Tim told me. He even gave me the prison's layout.” 

“So you could kill him?” 

“Yes,” Dick confessed. 

“But you didn't, Master Dick?” Alfred asked, putting a mug of rose-tea in front of Dick. It smelled delicious. 

“I didn't. It wasn't a mission. I don't kill for revenge. I don't – I only kill for the Court of Owls.” 

“It's alright,” Jason said. 

“Drink your tea, Master Dick, before it gets cold,” Alfred threw in. 

Dick nodded. 

This was fucked up, Jason thought. Dick could have been Robin. He could've been on the side of the angels, as Damian liked to call it, but instead he was – something else. Maybe Dick could grab a brand new uniform, once the Court was done for and join them. Jason didn't think he would have a problem with Bruce's no killing rule. 

~+~

After dinner Jason dragged Dick out into the garden. It wasn't that hot anymore as summer was nearly over, but it wasn't cold out yet either. 

Dick took off his shoes and socks and stepped onto the grass. 

“I haven't done this in a while,” Dick said. 

“What? Burying your toes in the grass?” 

“Being normal,” Dick said. 

“You are normal,” Jason replied. 

Dick gave him a look. “Your perspective is screwed, Jay.” 

“I like that,” Jason said. 

“What?” 

“You calling me Jay. Damian isn't big on nicknames. Damn, he isn't even big on first names,” Jason answered. He was diminishing the space between them step by step. Dick held his ground, and he was smiling at Jason. 

“What would you call me then?” He asked. 

“Well Damian is Little Wing, and I like that nickname, so then you would be Big Wing, obviously,” Jason said reaching out and cupping Dick's pretty face. His skin was soft with just a hint of stubble. 

“It would be fitting,” Dick said, leaning into the touch and Jason's body, “If I were your brother.” 

“I'm glad you're not,” Jason said and kissed Dick. He didn't think he could ever get enough of Dick's lips. Or kisses, his tongue, the noises he made, or the way every kiss was different, because Dick was still learning, still trying, and experimenting. It was so hot. It made Jason feel like his skin was burning with need. And the best part was that he couldn't just shove Dick around, because Dick was better than him. Could pin him down in a matter of minutes. “We need to spar some time,” he said between kisses. 

“Is that an in-”

“No,” Jason interrupted, “I meant sparing. But I'm not opposed to rubbing against, kissing, and licking every part of your gorgeous body.” 

Dick pulled away. “Jay-” 

“It's alright. We'll take it slow. Whatever you want. I just want to taste your lips, okay?” Jason asked, grabbing for Dick again. “Come here,” he said softly. It was so strange being the gentle one with a boy. But Jason found that he liked it. 

Dick's next kiss was bruising and Jason nearly lost his balance as Dick shoved him against a tree. The bark was digging into his back, but Dick was heat and motion in front of him, and Jason really didn't fucking care if this make out session would end in bruises.


	11. Chapter 11

_~Three~_

Tim had a very bad day. He had been up half the night, waiting for Dick. Dick hadn’t come home. His parents would notice sooner or later. Right now they were too preoccupied with themselves. His mother was visiting a beauty salon and his father was at the office. But they would be home this evening. And then his father would check on Dick. 

Dick had met up with Robin last night. Tim knew that and it hurt, but he had to shove his feelings for Dick aside, so he could think about this situation. He had only a small time window here to act. 

He didn't want to blow his cover, but what if something happened to Dick? Something nasty. What if this Robin, Jason, what if he had been luring Dick into a trap all this time? What if Dick was just too smitten with him to see it? 

What if Father was right and they shouldn't be seen as real people? What if he was getting into dangerous waters? 

Since things between him and Dick had become problematic, Tim has been starting to doubt what he has learned at a young age about the Court. 

It was messing with him. It made him an outsider. It deprived him of his mother's love and his father's approval. 

You believe that? The voice that sounded like Dick, asked. 

Tim didn't know anymore. 

That was a problem. 

~+~

Damian Wayne was an outsider too. He was way too smart to be with these kids, even if this was the best school Gotham could offer. 

Tim would have liked to approach this differently. Maybe go to school here for a few weeks, get to know Damian and make friends. But he didn’t have the time. 

So he waited just outside the gate. He knew that the butler, Pennyworth, would be a few minutes late today, because he had arranged for a small distraction on the road. 

His bike was parked a street away. So he would have time to walk with Damian a few steps. He was looking forward to meeting the heir to the Wayne Fortune. Wayne was even richer than his parents. And he was the Batman. 

He scanned the courtyard and was taken aback, once his eyes found Damian's. He knew, somehow he knew that Tim was waiting for him. 

He took his time to get over to Tim. 

“Thought you would be bigger,” he said. 

“Knew you wouldn't be,” Tim replied. 

“You want to do this here?” Damian asked. 

“If I say I have no idea-” 

“Spare me. You're Dick's Tim. I’ve been waiting for you to show up,” Damian sneered. He threw his bag over his shoulder and looked over the street. “You did something to Pennyworth?” 

“I didn't harm him.” Tim said. It hadn't even occurred to him, maybe that showed what a poor heir he really was. 

“You better not have,” Damian said. He looked like a wild animal. He cared about the butler. What a strange boy. 

“Walk with me?” 

“Sure,” Damian said. 

They were silent for the first few meters, before they could be reasonably sure that no one would overhear. As soon as they were alone, Damian shoved him into an ally and pushed him against the wall hard. Tim had basic training, but he knew he was probably not a match against Damian Wayne. He had seen shaky videos of the boy as Nightwing. He was amazing. A force to be reckoned with. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want Dick back. I know you have him. You kidnapped my Talon.” 

“I did,” Damian admitted. “I and no one else. Robin distracted him, but he had no clue that I would kidnap Dick.” 

Tim nodded. He understood. It was all on Nightwing. “I want him back.” 

“Not sure he wants to go back. I bet he likes spending his time with Robin.” 

Tim didn't look away from Damian's face, even if he wanted to. Damian's eyes were very intense and it made them even more stunning on a boy so young and with his dark skin. “I need him back. We still have time. No one has noticed, except me.” 

“I want something in return,” Damian said, easing up on Tim. 

Tim took a careful breath. “The Batman?” 

“The Batman. He's missing,” Damian confirmed. 

“You think they have him.” 

Damian smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, but it wasn't fake either. Tim could tell. He saw a lot fake smiles. He saw them in the mirror nearly every day. “I do. You are one of them. I want you to find where he is. If he is still alive.” 

“If they have him, he is,” Tim said. 

“We have a deal then?” 

“I need time-”

“You have until sundown.” 

“Dammit! That is not possible. I need Dick back as soon as possible,” Tim hissed. 

“You can, once I have what I want,” Damian stepped back. “Provided of course he wants to go back to you and your merry bunch of kidnapping, torturing, murdering psychos.” 

“You can't keep him!” 

“He is free to go,” Damian said. “Maybe he just doesn't want to be your little murdering doll anymore.” 

Tim balled his hands into fists. He needed Dick back and he knew he couldn't let anyone know that Dick had been taken. Such a mistake could cost Dick his life. It was failure and disobedience. He had to take matters into his own hands. “How can I get in touch with you?” 

“You know where we live. Ring the bell,” Damian said and then he was gone and Tim breathed out shakily. He didn't know how he felt. He wanted Dick back. He needed to protect Dick from the Court. But hacking into the system to find the Batman? Was Dick really worth that risk? 

The answer was clear: yes, he was worth that risk. 

Tim closed his eyes. He needed to find a library with a good internet connection. His phone vibrated. He took it out and read the message. 

“Shit,” he whispered. His father was demanding his presence. Tim wondered if he had already found out about Dick being missing. Tim tipped out a reply and got to his bike. Only one way to find out for sure. 

~+~

The building was a front. That much Tim knew. He met his Father and Doctor Hirashi in the lobby. Which was richly decorated. Expensive and over the top, Tim thought. 

“Ah, young Mister Drake,” Doctor Hirashi said. “A pleasure to see you again.” 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Tim replied. If his Father wanted to meet here, and not alone, he still hadn’t found out about Dick being missing. But being here with his Father and Doctor Hirashi meant he wasn't snooping around to find the Batman. Shit. Tim was running out of time. 

“Timothy,” Father said. 

“Father.” 

“Follow me. There is something I want to show you,” Father replied. It was an order. 

Tim followed. 

~+~

The laboratory was huge, at least three stories underground, and people were everywhere. He didn't dare ask questions, and only listened while Doctor Hirashi explained about the new Talons. 

In the main room, there were a few big tanks and two seemed occupied. 

“I like to call him Adam,” Doctor Hirashi said with a small smile. 

Tim looked at the thing inside the tank. It was a boy. Maybe a bit older than Tim himself. “Adam?” 

“He is the first of his kind-”

“The first that isn't a failure,” his Father threw in. 

Doctor Hirashi nodded. 

“What about the other tank?” Tim asked, letting his eyes linger on the darker of the two tanks. The water seemed murky somehow where Adam's was clear. 

“She should have been Eve,” Doctor Hirashi said. “But she's faulty.”

“Faulty?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, she can't reproduce. She's a – what is it called in English? Doctor Hinzmann calls her a Zwitter.” 

“Hermaphrodite,” Tim said. 

“Yes! She can't have children. So what use is she to us?” 

“What will you do with her?” Tim asked. 

Doctor Hirashi looked at him. “We take the data we can use and then we will destroy the body. Once we have a perfect pair we won't need this facility anymore.” And then he was back to talking about the new Talons. How they were faster, better to control. All Tim could think about was that they made these Talons. They weren't born, they were made. They were orphans and only Adam would survive this. He looked at the girl again. Like Lilith, he thought. 

“Kela,” a voice said and he looked around. No one else was reacting. “They can't hear me,” the voice said. Tim looked at the hermaphrodite. “I hate the word. I'm Kela and he is Kon,” she said. 

Shit, Tim thought. Do they know you can do this? 

“No,” Kela answered. 

Can you make them do things or only talk in my head? 

“I can only talk like this with you,” Kela answered. 

Why me? 

“Because you care. You feel pity for me,” Kela replied. “We need your help.” 

My help?

“We want out of here: I don't want to die, Tim.” 

What about Adam? 

“His name is Kon, he's sleeping now. They make him sleep a lot, but I'm always awake. Watching, waiting.” 

I – shit, Tim thought. 

“Please, help us, Tim,” Kela said. 

You're supposed to be the best, stronger, faster-

“They keep us under control. In these tanks. There is something that makes us weak in the water. I don't understand their thoughts. Not all of them. We are not like other people-” 

I know, Tim interrupted. 

“Timothy, stop staring at the naked thing and come here,” Father said.

“Yes, Father,” Tim said. 

“You have to excuse his behaviour. He has never seen such a thing before,” Father said to the doctors present. 

Tim could feel himself blush and he hated it. Hated his Father in that moment, for making him feel like a naughty kid. 

“Tim, please,” Kela said in his head. 

Tim was so fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

_~Four~_

“You ever thought about running away?” Jason asked. 

Dick nodded. “But there was always Tim to look out for.” 

“You like him, don't you?” 

“I-” Dick bit his lip. He had just realized that he loved Tim. Not the way Tim wanted him to, but he loved Tim, like family. Tim was his brother. No matter how messed up their situation was and he hoped, no he was pretty sure, that Tim felt that way too. He and Tim, they were family. And it might have been true that Dick had looked out for Tim, when Tim had been younger, but now Tim was looking out for Dick. Dick had no illusions about that fact. He had more freedom than any other Talon. “He's my family now.” 

Jason nodded. “I know that feeling.” He kissed Dick again and Dick kissed back. It was so new and exhilarating to be able to just go for it. To kiss someone and to have them kiss back. And Jason knew him. Knew the worst about Dick and still wanted to kiss him. It blew Dick's mind a bit. 

“Come on, Alfred should be back soon with Damian,” Jason said and got up from the couch. Held out a hand for Dick and Dick took it. 

~+~

“I'm barely gone nine hours, and you guys get in each other's pants!” Damian said as he threw down his bag on a kitchen chair. 

“We didn't-”

“Don't lie to me, Todd. I can see the swollen lips and bite marks,” Damian interrupted sharply. 

“Bad day at school, Little Wing?” 

“How lovely of you to ask,” Damian answered. There was sharp sarcasm in his voice. “I had to sit through eight hours of boring as hell stuff that I already know. I was harassed during lunch, three times, and I couldn't break any bones, and then when I thought it was finally over I was ambushed outside the school by a member of the Court. I would call it 'eventful',” Damian finished. 

“Are you alright?” Jason asked concerned. 

“Please, Todd. I can handle some skinny kid. What is he anyway? Ten?” 

“Sixteen,” Dick said. “Tim ambushed you?” 

“He didn't try anything. He wanted to talk. Wanted you back. Told him you were free to go.” 

“I wasn't. You kidnapped me, Little Wing,” Dick said. 

“You are running around and snogging the hell out of Todd. I call that pretty free.” 

“You didn't know that when you left for school,” Dick replied. 

Damian gave him a look. “I know Todd. The sedative I gave you was self-made. I know that you are bendy and can probably get out of those cuffs in under a minute.” 

“You planned this?” Dick asked. 

“Tim is your – whatever and he is clever. So why are you surprised?” 

“Brother,” Dick supplied. “I'm not surprised. Just the length-” 

“They have my father,” Damian cut in. “There is nothing I wouldn't do to get him back. If I thought it was a good idea to kill you all, I would do just that. But I think finding Father is the priority here.” 

“You care about him,” Dick said. 

“He is my father,” Damian replied. 

“What did Tim say?” Jason asked. 

“He agreed to dig and to come over this evening to share information and take Dick home. If Grayson wants to go back,” Damian answered. 

“You won't throw me out?” 

“If you want to stay. You can. We can – make sure that you can stay.” 

“You will fight for me?” Dick asked awed by Damian. 

“Father would have. Todd is pretty much head over heels for you. What good would it do to kill you or have you get killed? It makes more sense for you to be on our side. You are quite skilful.”

Dick grabbed Damian lightning fast and hugged him. Damian was rigid in his arms, but Dick wasn't going to let that get to him. “Let go, Grayson.” 

Dick did. “Little Wing-” 

“Don't get touchy feely on me now and don't do that again. I will see it as a threat and kick your ass from here to Sunday,” Damian cut in. 

“Understood,” Dick replied. 

“Good. God, I'm starving,” he said and looked to Alfred. 

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour,” Alfred said smoothly, not turning around. He had been preparing dinner from the moment Jason and Dick entered the kitchen. “Go wash up boys.” 

“We're eating in the kitchen, right?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Alfred answered. 

Dick followed Jason up the stairs and to the bathroom. 

~+~

“He cares a lot about this family,” Dick said as he stepped out of the shower. After nearly two days without a shower he had felt disgusting. Jason was staring at him and he suddenly felt very exposed. Would Jason still find him attractive seeing all these scars? Dick knew that he had fewer than the older Talon's, but there were still a lot of them. Some very old. From when he had been too young and stupid to really fight – to take the training seriously. 

“Damian? Yes, he does. He doesn't like to show it. I think caring was frowned upon at his mother's house.” 

“He's a strange boy.” 

“He likes you. I think he sees himself in you,” Jason said coming closer. 

“I'm older than him,” Dick replied. He could feel his heart beat faster already. It had to do with the predatory glint in Jason's eyes. It was stupid really how much Dick wanted to kiss him and rub against him. Map his body with his fingertips and tongue. 

“It really doesn't matter, Dick. He – he wasn't born the traditional way,” Jason said, stopping in front of Dick. He pulled his shirt up, Dick could see all his scars and felt better about his own. Jason cupped Dick's face again. It was so strangely tender. 

“Okay?” 

“You really want to talk about my little brother while you're half naked and I am half hard?” Jason asked. His voice was husky and it did things to Dick. His stomach was in knots – the good kind and his arousal spiked. 

“I want to know more about you and your family. I want to know more about Nightwing. You are aware that he is the one of the best you have? He will be better than the Batman at this rate.” 

“I know,” Jason replied. “It scares me sometimes what he can do, what he will be able to do with more training. I think it scares Damian sometimes too.”

“It's good he has you and Alfred,” Dick said, leaning into Jason's touch. 

Jason closed the small distance between them, so their bodies were touching. He still had his clothes on, but Dick was naked, except for the towel around his hips. The soft material of Jason's t-shirt felt good against his skin and then Jason was kissing him again. It was soft and tender like their first kiss. Dick wanted to deepen it, but Jason stopped. 

“Alfred will be annoyed if we're late for dinner because we were making out like horny teenagers, Dick,” he said. 

“I’ve never made out like horny teenagers before,” Dick confessed. He was pretty sure that Jason had guessed that Dick wasn't experienced. 

“We need to fix that, just not now, Dick. God I wish we could just make out for hours on the couch, but I bet that Tim will knock on our door this evening and we do need to find Bruce,” he said. 

“If the Court has him, Tim will find out where he is and what they have done to him. Why they want him too. To be honest, Jay, he is a threat. I'm surprised that the Court hasn't sentenced him to die.” 

“They would've sent you, wouldn't they?” 

“Yes, or Cobb,” Dick said. Cobb was as good as he was. Cobb was also brainwashed and his relative. But he wasn't Dick's family. Tim was his family and now with Jay and Damian and Alfred he hoped he could expend his family a bit. 

Jason kissed him again. “Come on, you need to put on some clothes. Alfred frowns upon naked dinning.” He grinned and Dick smiled back at him. “I took the liberty of grabbing something from my closet,” he added. “Alfred is washing your uniform and underwear.” 

“Thanks,” Dick said. He was really grateful. When he had decided to let Robin live, he hadn't thought for one second that it could lead to this. 

“I'll wait outside, or else I'll be tempted to get on my knees for you, Dick.” 

Dick flushed with desire. He wanted that. He wanted that and more. He watched Jason close the door and then just breathed for a second. 

Silence. Since he’s started to date Robin, hanging out with Robin? Since he’s started being friends with Robin the nasty voice in his head has been silent. Dick has enjoyed that silence. He was sure it wouldn't last. 

Jason was right, Tim would come. The question was, what would Tim do once he was here? He cared for Dick, but probably not for Jason, Damian or Alfred. Tim made it a point to not get attached. That was what his parents had taught him. 

Dick on the other hand had always liked people. Maybe Dick had fucked Tim up by trying to be friends. Even if they weren't supposed to. Even if Tim should have been Dick's master. 

But it was too late to do it differently and if Dick was honest, he wouldn't have done it differently if he had the chance anyway. 

He put on the clothes Jason had laid out, they were a bit too big on Dick's slimmer body and smelled like whatever Alfred used to wash them, but underneath there was the scent of cigarettes that reminded him of Jason. When he was done he went down to the kitchen.

i


	13. Chapter 13

~Part IV: Court of Owls~

_~One~_

Tim wasn’t exactly sneaking away from another elitist party someone threw, because they were back in Gotham. 

Tim had made sure that his parents were well occupied. He knew that once he made the expected rounds nothing else was required from him. He was free to do whatever. 

In this case: sneaking away to meet with the enemy just so he could get his Talon back. 

And due to his parents’ expectations, he hadn't had any time to look into the Batman issue and now it was pretty much too late. He just hoped that it would count for something, that he even showed up at the Wayne mansion. 

Damian didn't seem like someone who made threats he wasn't prepared to back up. 

When did his life take a turn for the surreal? He sighed and got into the car. 

~+~

Tim pulled into the driveway and tried not to show how nervous he really was. It wasn’t only the threat Nightwing left him with, it was also the fact that Dick could very well decide that he didn't want to go back. 

Tim needed him, but Tim wasn't sure if Dick needed him anymore. He had Robin and Nightwing now to protect him, to care for him, to – love him. That one hurt as hell. 

But Tim also had other problems. The new Talons for one: Kon and Kela. He didn’t want Kela to die. He realized that as soon as she spoke to him. 

He got out of the car and made it up the steps to knock on the door. 

The butler, Alfred Pennyworth, greeted him. He looked polite enough, Tim thought, but there was also a hard glint in his eyes. This man was ready to fight whoever was stupid enough to attack his family. 

“Tim Drake, here to see Damian Wayne,” he said. 

“Master Drake, you’ve been expected. Please follow me,” Pennyworth said. 

Tim did just that. He was left in the library with a cup of tea and biscuits. 

But not for long. Damian Wayne looked smaller now, in his normal clothes. Tim couldn’t really put his finger on it. 

“Drake,” he said. 

“I was thinking your brother would be present for this too,” Tim said. 

“I can handle this on my own,” Damian replied and sat down opposite Tim. 

“I don’t have the information you want, but I need Dick to come back with me tonight,” Tim said. 

“I have no idea why you insist on wasting my time,” Damian replied sharply. 

“You know, you don’t really have any leverage, don’t you? If Dick doesn’t come with me, they will come for him. They will kill him-”

“They will try,” Damian cut in. 

“They took your father and he was the best,” Tim said. 

“What do you want, Drake?” 

“Dick back, but I realise that I can’t make him do anything. And-” Tim swallowed and looked at Damian, “I need your help.” 

“That – I didn’t see that one coming. What now?” 

Tim wasn’t sure how much he could or should reveal of what he knew. But people worked best when they had all the information. “The Court is building, breeding new Talons. They’re better, faster, they have abilities-”

“They’re easier to control too?” 

“Once the scientists are done with them, yes. I think they will be mindless puppets,” Tim answered. 

“What will happen to the Talons the Court already has?” 

“I’m not sure-”

“Bullshit.” 

“They will probably be destroyed.” 

“The Court will kill them all,” Damian said disgusted. 

“Most of them aren’t even alive, technically,” Tim replied. 

Damian gave him a look. “And you want to destroy these things before they can be activated.” 

Tim shook his head. “No, I want to save them.” 

“Save them?” 

“I talked to one of them. The Court has two right now. But the one I talked to is faulty in the Court’s eyes. They will kill her and build a new one. They breed them in pairs of course and the female, her name is Kela, she-”

“Okay, I don’t need the details. You want to save the girl then?” 

“I want to save them both and destroy the lab. And everything in it as well. I don’t want the Court to be able to reconstruct what was destroyed.” 

“You know what you’re talking about?” Damian asked. 

“Yes.” What it mean was that Tim was here to seek help and that meant he was betraying the Court of Owls. He was betraying his family. 

“I need to think about it,” Damian said. 

“I can help you get your father back, Damian.” 

“I haven’t seen much of that yet. I know you’re good, but I have no idea if I can trust you.” 

Tim thought that was only fair. If he were in Damian’s place he wouldn’t trust a member of the Court of Owls suddenly seeking help either. Would it help, he wondered, if he told Damian that he wasn’t a full member yet? Probably not. 

“I can give you the plans. I know that at least Kela will help us with the breakout. She knows that they want to kill her. She doesn’t want to die.” 

Damian nodded, but before he could say anything, Pennyworth, knocked on the door. 

“What is it?” 

“Will Master Drake be staying for dinner?” 

Damian glared. “Really, Pennyworth?” 

“Master Damian,” Pennyworth said. 

“Fine. Yes, he is staying for dinner. If he wants to. I have to talk to Todd,” he replied and got up. “Pennyworth will show you around.” 

“Can I see Dick now?” 

“Sure,” Damian answered. “He’s probably making out with Todd. I’ll send him down right away.”

~+~

Pennyworth made it easy to let one’s guard down. He led Tim to the kitchen and set about making dinner, while Tim was given more tea. 

Pennyworth made idle conversation too. He was good at distracting people, Tim observed. Had to with Batman as his boss. It was strange seeing all this. All these tough boys and Pennyworth in the kitchen. 

“They’re eating here, aren’t they?” Tim asked.

“Yes,” Pennyworth answered. 

“In the kitchen, like servants?” 

Pennyworth turned around and smiled. It was a nice and mild smile. “Yes, because you see, we believe that all people are created equal.” 

Tim nodded. He was starting to believe that too. Sometimes he was still conflicted about his feelings towards people that had nothing to do with the Court. But seeing Kela, hearing her voice, and knowing that she would be killed just for being less than perfect, it hardly seemed fair, or like something sane people would do. Tim knew that it had been done before. The Third Reich and massacres in Africa came to mind. 

He was realizing that he didn’t want to belong to a group of people, who valued life so little. But he also didn’t know where he wanted to belong to. It seemed that Dick didn’t have that problem. 

When Dick entered the kitchen he was smiling. The real smile. The one Tim remembered from so long ago. 

Tim didn’t know how to behave, how to feel or what to say. 

Dick was only Dick here. He wasn’t the Talon Tim knew. 

“Hey-” Tim started and Dick grabbed him and hugged him to his chest. He hadn’t done that in years. 

“I’m glad you came,” Dick said. 

Tim buried his face in Dick’s shirt. It was too big on him and probably belonged to Jason. It smelled a bit like smoke too. “Yeah,” Tim said. He was glad too. It was nice to not be judged for feeling affection towards Dick. 

“Your boyfriend has a nasty habit of being touchy feely with everyone, Todd,” Damian said. 

“Maybe, but he’s only kissing me, so I don’t care,” Jason replied. 

Tim didn’t like all the implications, but he really had bigger problems than his feelings for Dick. He pulled away. “You know you need to come back with me, right?”

“Yes,” Dick said. “You know we need to destroy the Court, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Tim replied. 

“Your parents will probably end up in jail,” Dick said gently. 

“I know.” And they would never forgive Tim for this. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Dick said. 

“They’re going to kill her,” Tim replied looking in Dick’s eyes. So, so blue. “She asked me to help her. I want to help her and her partner or mate or whatever Kon is supposed to be.” 

“You’re a good person, Tim,” Dick said. 

Tim didn’t think he was, but he didn’t want to be a bad person. Helping the new Talons was the right thing to do. He knew it. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” Pennyworth threw in. “You should wash up.” 

Damian groaned and his stomach grumbled. Jason laughed. It was all so normal. “Shut up, Todd,” Damian snapped. But it was only mild irritation. And embarrassment. 

~+~

Dinner at the manor wasn’t like Tim had thought it would be. It was loud and it was funny and delicious. Simple too. Tim’s never had stuffed mushrooms that had tasted better, in his whole life. 

He felt like an outsider here too, but less than at his own home. Dick on the other hand, seemed like he had always been living here. He took to people, he especially took to those living here. Tim was jealous and happy, because Dick was happy, at the same time.

Tim didn’t like to feel conflicted, so he decided to concentrate on how to get the new Talons out of the facility. They would have to be stealthy about it. There was no way a frontal assault would be of any success. 

He also needed to get his parents out of the country before the Court was brought down. 

But just right now, he would let it go and enjoy a family dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

_~Two ~_

It was hard to let Dick go back, but he knew that there was really no other way to take the Court down. Jason just hoped that the Court wouldn’t come up with another mission for Dick in the meantime. He wasn’t too sure they could trust Tim Drake either. 

The boy had issues. With Dick and also with his parents. It couldn’t be easy for Tim to just betray his family. No matter how messed up they were. Jason knew that. His mother – he had tried until the bitter end to make it work. But maybe Tim had a bit more common sense. 

Sometimes you just had to cut your losses, and Jason was prepared to welcome Tim into the family because he meant so much to Dick. 

He would of course have to make sure that Dick was with him and that Tim shouldn’t even try to get in Dick’s pants. Jason wasn’t one for sharing his lovers – except for kinky threesomes with strangers, but he didn’t think Dick would be into that for at least another three years. 

~+~

Jason was itching to just go in, get the kids out, and destroy the whole complex, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. 

There were people working in that building that was used as a front, and those people most likely had no fucking idea whom they were really working for. 

He lit a cigarette and leant against the railing of the balcony, overlooking the back garden. He had good memories of picnics on the grounds when he had been younger. He wanted to do that with Dick. Just lying around in the sun and eating delicious food. Watching birds or the grass grow. Make out with Dick under a blue sky. He wanted to make sure that Dick only did the things he wanted to do. That he didn't have to kill. 

He took another deep drag and held it in a bit too long. It was a bad habit, but he kinda liked the burn and he was (no matter if it was stupid and inappropriate) horny as hell. Seeing Dick naked and wet earlier in the day just made him want to see Dick spread out and – wet. But not from water. 

“Shit,” he said, rubbing his growing erection with his free hand. It wasn't really – what the hell, Jason thought, it wasn't like they could storm the secret facilities right now. He had to wait for Tim and Damian to make a plan. Damian was good at planning five steps ahead. Jason liked to rely on Damian's plans. They hardly ever went wrong. He finished his cigarette and let himself get lost in thoughts, memories, and fantasies about Dick and what Jason would love to do to him. He leaned harder on the railing and opened his pants. Thinking about teaching Dick how to give head sent a stab of arousal down his spine and directly to his cock. Dick on his knees, looking up at Jason. It was a thrill knowing that Dick could pin him down just as easily as he could let Jason show Dick how to pleasure him. 

Jason groaned as his strokes sped up. He needed to come and now, there would be time for finesse and teasing later. And hopefully once they got Bruce back, and they took the Court of Owls down, he could take Dick for a ride. 

He came messily over his fingers and then fished out another cigarette and lit up. 

He could hardly wait to get into Dick's pants. 

~+~

“We need to find Father first,” Damian said. “If we attack the Court, steal their Talons, and burn their labs down, what do you think they will do to Father?” 

“They will most likely kill him.” 

“Because they know. They know that it would cripple us,” Damian said. It was true too. It would cripple them. Jason would probably go on a nice merry killing spree and Damian – well, there was really no telling what Damian was able to do once he lost it all. And the boy had already lost his mother and grandfather. Bruce, Alfred, and Jason were Damian's only family. Jason believed that it kept Damian sane. 

“We need to find Bruce, then get the Talons out-”

“To be honest, Todd, I’m not so sure it's a good idea. There’s really no telling what these new breed Talons can do and who is in control of them.” 

“As far as we know they are just kids – with powers. At least that Kela chick sounds pretty sane,” Jason replied. 

“And you know this because?”

“Tim told us-” 

Damian gave him a look. “We don't trust the Court of Owls, even if you try to get into their most feared assassin's pants.” 

“He is the best, yeah...but he mentioned someone else. Cobb.” Now that Jason was thinking about it, there had been something there in Dick's voice when he said Cobb's name. Like Cobb was important somehow. 

“Ask him about Cobb the next time,” Damian said. 

Jason nodded. It had to be soon. They were running out of time. 

~+~

The more Jason found out about the Court of Owls, the scarier it really got. There were just so many missing kids. So many deaths that had the Court of Owls written all over them. And there were of course children like, Tim Drake, who were brought up to believe that the Court was something important and good. Tim, Jason realized was a breed heir too. Like a priced dog. He was rich, smart, witty, and had good looks too. A bit on the short side, maybe, but that also made him look less dangerous. It was an asset if used right. 

“Obsessing about the heir?” Damian asked. 

“You can’t tell me you aren’t. I do believe he’s trying to do the right thing here, but I also know that he’s messed up about his family. I don’t think he will let them take the fall,” Jason said, leaning back in his chair. He itched for a cigarette, but the Cave was still a non-smoking zone. 

“You would do the same thing, Jason. Family is important to you-”

“To us and to Tim, which is a good thing, I think,” Jason cut in. 

Damian nodded. “He will try to get his parents out of the country. I think we should let them.”

That was a surprise. “They will be dangerous.” 

“Not if the Court is destroyed. Really destroyed. We need to take them all out and we need to steal their money. They can’t have a penny left. The houses, cars, businesses, everything has to go.”

“Shit,” Jason said. That was a really big operation. He didn’t think they could do it before the new Talons were completed, or before they got rid of Kela. 

“You think it’s too big for us.” 

“Yeah, but also: think of all the kids. The Court has heirs. We’re gonna take their homes and safety away.” It was hard to see the good in that. 

“You said it, heirs. They are brainwashed too. They need to get away so they can be real people-” he stopped and took a breath. “I know what I’m talking about.”

“You look like you need a hug. I bet Dick would give you a hug.” 

Damian scoffed. “He would try.”

“I bet he can pin you down and plant one on you,” Jason said playfully. 

“I would like to see him try,” Damian replied, but his tone was mild and a bit curious. Jason suspected that Damian liked Dick too. 

It made Jason feel warm inside that his boyfriend was such a good influence on everybody around him. He hoped that Bruce would see it too, once they had him back. 

“Let’s get to work then.”


	15. Chapter 15

_~Three~_

“You've been gone long,” Dick said quietly. 

Tim looked exhausted and angry. Dick has known him long and well enough, to be able to read it in his body language, even if he was trying to suppress it. “What are you doing here?” Tim asked. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Dick replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I worry. And before you ask, your mother isn’t home. No one is.” 

Tim looked at him and then sat down on the bed. “Kela is frantic, she can’t hear Kon anymore. She thinks the doctors are progressing with the mind control faster than we thought. We need to do something soon.” 

“Little Wing is working on a plan to take everyone down. He wants to freeze the Court's money and take away their businesses, the cars, the houses-”

“As plans go, it’s not a bad one to make sure that the Court doesn’t start over somewhere else. What about my money?” Tim asked. 

“I am sure you can put some aside, so no one notices. But I also spoke to Jason. They would take you in. They will do that with me too.” Dick replied, sitting down on the bed next to Tim. “Have you been able to find the Batman?” 

“I might have a lead,” Tim said. “We should check it out tonight.”

“You’re not going. You will stay here and monitor. I will go with Robin.” Dick wasn’t going to let Tim get into harm’s way. Tim wasn’t good enough for this. Even if he had basic combat training. There was no telling, how guarded the Batman would be. 

“I’m sure there are Talons all over the place,” Tim said. “It will be the older ones.” He took out his tablet and showed Dick the layout. “There is no word about who or what is being held and guarded there, but the room has access to fresh air, and food and water is delivered – irregularly, but still. I think it’s a prisoner. So deep down, with no windows, and with so many Talons guarding the door? It just might be the Batman.” Tim looked at him. “They’re giving him the poisoned water of course.” 

“He might be mad, out of his mind.” 

“I’m sure they’re trying to brainwash him. Imagine what a great Talon he would be? Of course he would be more of a trophy than anything else now, with the new Talons so close to being perfected.” 

“Like me,” Dick said. 

“Father won’t be home tonight. He is meeting up with his mistress and calls it a business meeting,” Tim said. “We can investigate it tonight. I know that Damian won’t proceed with the plan until the Batman is safe.” 

“It makes sense. He doesn’t trust you,” Dick replied gently. 

“And he shouldn’t,” Tim said, putting the tablet aside. 

“I trust you to not screw me over, Tim,” Dick said. 

Tim kept silent. 

~+~

Dick was a little bit nervous about going out with Robin. Robin was good, but Dick was better, and the Talons they would be up against would be hard to put down. 

Dick knew that Tim and Damian would keep them updated, and also out of the Court’s eyes. The video feed was taken care of as well. 

“Never thought I would do something like this with someone else,” Dick said. 

“The fun and excitement never ends when you date a Wayne,” Robin gave back. He was putting on his suit and Dick tried not to look at his chest or thighs or arms. Jason had great thighs. Dick’s fingers itched to touch them, run his hands up and down and maybe make Jason moan. Jason winked at him as he caught Dick looking. Dick suppressed a blush. 

“It’s fine, you know? I jerked off to thoughts of you three times last night,” Jason said. 

“Ugrh, Todd. Disgusting. No one wants to hear that,” Damian cut in. 

“I bet, Dick, wants to hear that I find him hot and want to get on my knees for him to-”

“Todd one more word and you will regret it,” Damian hissed. 

Jason laughed. “Shutting up now.” 

Dick was really curious what kind of scenarios Jason had imagined. He has touched himself too, thinking about that kiss, the feel of Jason’s lips against his own. How his nipples had reacted to and- not the time or the place. 

Jason gave Dick another look. It was clear that Jason knew where Dick’s thoughts had been. Once all of this was over, Dick really wanted to explore everything with Jason. 

Dick looked away as Jason finished dressing. 

“No unnecessary risks. No killing anyone,” Damian said looking at Dick. 

“I’ll try, but technically? They’re dead already,” Dick replied. The older Talons were only alive because they spend most of their time frozen in coffins. It was a horrible way to live. Dick didn’t want to ever end up that way. 

“Still, Father would not approve of killing them for good.” 

“They will have incredible regeneration, Robin,” Dick said. “Not like me. I’m still human, but those that were put in a coffin once, they also heal faster. Really fast. They don’t like the cold. It makes them slow. It will be warm or really hot where they’re keeping the Batman,” Dick explained. 

“Got it. Some sort of freeze gun would be nice,” Robin sighed. 

“Tim and I have been working on something. Not a gun, but it should do,” Damian said and threw small balls at them. 

“Okay?” 

“Like smoke bombs, but they will freeze your opponent. We can only use them on the Talons that are already technically dead. It will kill normal human beings, understood?” Damian asked. 

Robin nodded. 

“I don’t get any?” Dick asked. 

“I don’t trust you with this,” Damian replied, crossing his arms over his thin chest. 

“I’m on your side, you know that,” Dick said. 

“Yes, but you’ve been trained to kill. You could slip. What if there are human guards in the building too?” Damian asked. 

Dick nodded. Damian was right. Dick would kill because it was a reflex if he was in danger. Usually he didn’t kill bystanders or people who weren’t one of his missions. 

“Ready?” Robin asked. Dick looked at him. He was breathtaking. Dick nodded. 

“Ready.” 

“Let’s go and get Bruce then,” Robin said. 

~+~

“Last time I was in this car, I wasn’t able to appreciate it,” Dick said. 

“Because you were totally out for the count,” Jason grinned. 

“Because your little brother kidnapped me.” 

“Turned out alright, didn’t it?” Jason asked. It was meant to be playful, but Dick could hear the uncertainty underneath as well. He leaned over and kissed Jason’s check softly. 

“Yes, it turned out okay,” he whispered. He had wanted out anyway. This was Dick’s opportunity and also Tim’s. Dick knew that Tim was scheming anyway. He wanted to at least save his parents, but Dick was also pretty sure that Damian and Jason knew and took it in stride. 

What they were going to do was insanely dangerous. Dick briefly wondered if he could just knock Jason out and do it alone. It would be safer that way, but then – he didn’t think Bruce would trust a Talon and Dick was still a Talon, uniform and all. He needed Robin. 

“Good,” Robin said and then: “We’re nearly there.” 

He didn’t ask Dick if he was ready again. Dick was. 

~+~

Getting into the facility was easy, once Tim got them past all the security. Dick took the lead, because he was more familiar with the layout. Jason was a steady presence at his back. It was strange and a bit distracting. Dick was used to doing his missions alone. 

The first two guards were human and taken down rather quickly. 

Dick took care of the first few Talons, too. 

“No fair, Dick, you have all the fun,” Jason whispered into his ear. 

It was distracting as hell. Dick pushed him away. “Stop messing around,” he hissed. “They will kill you on sight. I’m at least one of them.” 

Robin gave him a look, but stopped messing around until they were in front of the cell where Batman was held. At least Dick hoped it was here, because they were running out of time. 

“If it’s him, you need to make him understand that you are real and that you are here to help him. Otherwise we need to sedate him, but he will be deadweight then and harder to get out of here,” Dick said. 

“I got this,” Jason replied. 

Dick nodded and waited until Damian hacked the security system to the cell. It was too dangerous to let Tim do it, because there was always a chance that it could be tracked back to him. And the Court already knew that the Batman had a son. And Nightwing had a reputation too. 

~+~

Bruce was a mess. He was hallucinating and violent. Dick had expected as much, but it seemed that Robin was a bit overwhelmed by the damage the Court has done. He was standing back as Robin tried to reason with The Batman. Dick had given them two minutes, and those ran out two minutes ago. Dick couldn't afford another two. He knew it. Robin had to know it too. 

“Nightwing to Talon, what is taking so long? Do you need backup?” 

“No, we don't need any assistance. Batman isn’t cooperating,” Dick said. “We need to sedate him, Robin is against it.” 

“Sedate him and get out of there. The time window is closing. The Talons won’t be out for that much longer. We don’t have time for this, Robin. Get out of there.” 

“Okay,” Robin said through his teeth and Dick took the opportunity to engage the Batman, so that Robin could sedate him while he was distracted. 

The Batman was really heavy, but the way was still clear. Dick was praying to any god that might listen for Batman to stay sedated and for the Talons to stay frozen. He knew that Tim and Damian would take care of the security feeds and alarms. But still. You could only fool the system for so long. 

They made it to the Batmobile okay and Dick looked away as Robin brushed Batman's sweaty hair out of his face. The Batman looked pale and too thin. He had a beard. Dick felt out of place. 

Robin straightened up and got behind the wheel. 

“Coming home,” he said through the comm link. 

“You got the package?” 

“Yes, I got him, Little Wing,” Robin said gently. “He’s alright, I guess. Let Al know, so we can check him out. He needs a lot of fluids. We need to flush the drugs out of his system. He will be out for a while.” 

“Okay. Nightwing out.” 

“They will come for you now,” Dick said. 

“It's alright,” Jason replied. “The plan is already set in motion. No stopping it anymore. The downfall of the Court of the Owls began as soon as Damian knew Bruce was with us.” 

“Tim will try to get his family out of the city before the police start to close in on the members of the Court,” Dick said. 

“We know – we let him. He did well.” 

“His parents won't ever forgive him for this. As of now he is pretty much an orphan, Jason,” Dick said gently. 

“Bruce likes to take in strays and orphans, Dick. He can come live with us if he wants to, but I have the feeling that he will find a place of his own.” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. He just hoped that Tim would chose to stay in Gotham. He would miss Tim so fucking much. 

“What will you do once this is over and the Court of Owls is no more?” Jason asked. He was keeping his eyes on the road, making it a point to not look at Dick. Dick's fingers itched to touch Jason, but he didn't. 

“I don't know. I mean, I never had the freedom to do what I wanted to do. At least not after my parents died.” 

“Oh-”

“I would like to get to know you better,” Dick said in a breathy tone. He could see Jason swallow hard. 

“How well?” 

“Good and deep, I think,” Dick answered. 

“Jesus,” Jason said. “You're making me so hard.” 

Dick laughed. 

~+~

They had a few hours until the next phase of the plan would start. Damian wanted to get it all done in one night which Tim agreed with, but Bruce still took priority. They needed to make sure that he was okay and they needed to give Tim enough time to get his parents out of the country, once the police started to round people up. The attack on the laboratories would be coordinated with the police. Damian, Dick, and Jason would go in first, because they still couldn't be sure that Kon wouldn't be violent. 

Dick felt out of place in the Cave while Jason, Damian, and Alfred were all worried about Bruce Wayne, so he decided to take a shower and change into bed clothes. He should catch a bit of sleep while he could. Once he was under the spray of hot water, he wanted nothing more than to touch himself. He could replay every one of Jason's arousing noises and he wanted to kiss Jason again. And jerking off was a great stress reliever. He wasn't sure if the showers were also under surveillance or not, but really – he was too worked up now to care. 

He was just getting into his fantasy about Jason on his knees, in this very shower, when he sensed someone watching him. “Jay?” It was only a throaty moan. 

“Shit, Dick. You are freaking porn in motion. Mind if I join you?” He asked, but he was already stripping out of his clothes. Dick watched fascinated and drank in hungrily every inch of uncovered skin. Jason was already hard too. 

Jason was in Dick's personal space in a matter of seconds, grabbing Dick's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. His tongue was hot and agile inside Dick's mouth and it got Dick even harder. He could feel his cock jump in his own hand. 

“Bruce used to have only cold water before I came along. Man, am I glad it gets hot and steamy in here now,” Jason grinned, once he gave Dick's lips free, because they needed to breathe. “Were you thinking about me?” 

“Yes,” Dick said, starting to stroke his cock again. Jason' gaze zeroed in on it. Dick felt himself flush and also get even harder. He had always liked to be looked at. 

“What exactly?” 

“What you said, Jay. You on your knees-” Dick began, but didn't finish because Jason was already sinking to his knees with more grace than Dick had thought possible. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Jason said and then his tongue was licking Dick's fingers and cock. 

Dick threw his head back and reached out to steady himself against the tiled wall. “Jay-”

Jason pulled off and Dick's cock felt suddenly cold. 

“I like when you sound like that too,” he said and went back to sucking Dick off. 

“Jay-” Dick was so close already. Jason didn't seem to mind, he sucked harder and took Dick deeper. Dick wanted to thrust, but he didn't want to make Jason gag. Jason grabbed his ass and pulled him in and all Dick could do was moan at the feeling of Jason's tongue on his cock and fingers digging into his ass. “Jay-” Dick said again and this time it was a warning. Jason ignored it – mostly he did pull away at the last possible moment and Dick watched himself spill between Jason's fingers. His heart was beating too fast and his legs were shaking. 

Jason was running his hands over Dick's ass again smearing come all over it. At least they were in the shower Dick thought faintly. 

“I love your ass, Dick,” Jason said. He was leaning his head against Dick's leg. 

“I love your thighs,” Dick replied stupidly. Jason's laugh made him shiver. 

“I also like that you get orgasm stupid,” Jason said. “Or is it me?”

Dick pulled him up, so he could kiss Jason again. “It's you,” he said and grabbed Jason's cock. The angle was a bit strange, but he got the hang of it in a matter of seconds. Jason was clutching at Dick and kissing his shoulder while Dick jerked him off. 

Jason bit down when he came and Dick didn't know if it was hot or just a bit painful. 

“Sorry,” Jason panted. 

“It's fine. I’ve gotten worse,” Dick said. 

Jason laughed again. And then he kissed Dick hard and demanding. “I want to do so many more dirty things to you,” he said. 

“Later? We should really catch some sleep,” Dick replied. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, pulling away.

Dick grabbed the shower-gel and started washing up. He was very aware of every small movement Jason made. It was kinda nice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the mess last time, I didn’t realise it was the not cleaned up version. Have the clean version now.   
> This is pretty much the end, but there is an epilogue that is like 50% porn. If you are into that kind of thing…

_~Four~_

Tim wasn’t kidding himself about his parents. He knew that once the Court was destroyed, and all money and properties confiscated by the police and DA’s office, he would pretty much be an orphan. But at least, he thought, he wouldn’t be the one to send his parents to jail. 

He was fabricating a disguise for them. A mission abroad, and they would be leaving soon. Just after that Damian, Dick, and Jason would attack the hidden laboratories. 

He needed to talk to Kela again. Make sure that she would keep Kon in check should he be under someone’s control. He worried about that part of the plan the most, because it was not in his hands.   
It was a really big operation. 

He leaned his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. 

“Are you up for this?” Damian asked. 

Tim looked at him, a bit startled, he hadn’t heard Damian approach at all. He was holding a cat in his arms, petting it absentmindedly. 

“Sure,” Tim said. “I think it would be good to talk to Kela once more.” 

“You can’t go inside. It’s too late for that now. She knows the plan,” Damian said and then, “Can she hear you like this? When you’re just in the building? It is a public building after all.” 

“It’s in the middle of the night anyway, Damian,” Tim said. 

“You should catch some sleep then. The next phase starts in three hours. By then, they will know that the Batman managed to break out.” 

“How is he anyway?” Tim asked. Bruce Wayne, after all was Damian’s father. And even his son turned out to be a vigilante and lead a really dangerous life, Tim thought that Bruce Wayne did a good job raising him. Damian for all his faults was a good person. Tim wasn’t so sure about himself. 

“Delusional. I thought he would snap out of it, and could help, but the Court did a good job on him. He is pretty much useless to us in this state. Pennyworth sedated him. Father will be out for days he says.” 

“We’re on our own then,” Tim replied. 

“Yes,” Damian said. “We are. Go get some sleep. Don’t your parents wonder where you are?” 

“Right now, they are on their way to a private jet that will take them out of the country.” 

“They will be seen as traitors for this,” Damian said. 

Tim nodded. “I know. But it’s better than jail.” 

“Will you stay in Gotham?” Damian asked, petting the cat. It was small and black and seemed to feel utterly at ease in Damian’s arms. 

“I would like to,” Tim answered. 

Damian nodded. “Pennyworth prepared a guestroom and a snack.” 

“Thank you,” Tim said. “What about Dick?” 

Damian grinned. “He shares a room with Todd.” 

Tim nodded. “Good night.”

~+~

There was really nothing for Tim to do, except to wait. He had sabotaged the Court’s security system, and now everyone was being rounded up. The Batman was home again. Dick, Jason, and Damian were freeing Kela and Kon, and destroying the laboratories. 

Tim was watching everything on his computer. Damian didn’t trust him with the Batcomputer. Tim didn’t blame him. He itched to try his skills on that one, but this wasn’t the time to try and hack the Batman’s security system. 

“Master Timothy,” Alfred said. 

Tim looked up from his screen. “Yes?” 

“May I interest you in a nice cup of tea?” 

Tim had to smile. “Nothing can shake you, can it?” 

Alfred smiled back. “I try not to show it.” 

Tim could understand. These boys, and he included Bruce Wayne here, needed a rock. Alfred Pennyworth was that rock. He was holding this family together. 

“A cup of tea would be nice, thank you.” He answered and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all and now everything was just happening so fast. Dick had a few difficulties with Kon, but true to her word, Kela was helping take Kon down. Tim suspected that Kon’s abilities would develop further, he wasn’t so sure about Kela. She had been considered a failure after all. Most of the doctors didn’t fight. They just accepted the failure and handed the lab over. 

“Nightwing to Owl,” Damian said. 

Tim startled, he hadn’t expected to get a codename, and he sure as hell hadn’t expected this one, but it was fitting in a way. “Owl, listening.” 

“We’re done here. The police is on their way. Talon and the-” there was a pause. “Frenemies,” Robin said smoothly. 

“Really?” Damian asked. Tim could imagine Robin shrugging. “Talon and the Frenemies are on their way back to HQ. One of them is out cold.” 

Kon, Tim thought. “Understood. I’ll let the medic know.” 

“We need to come up with a codename for him,” Damian said. 

“Not now.” 

“What about you and Robin?” Tim asked. 

“Staying here, waiting for the police,” Damian answered. “Will join you soon. Nightwing out.” 

Tim was looking at the screen. That almost felt like he was part of a team. He didn’t dare hope for it. 

“Will you stay in the guest room tonight as well, Master Timothy?” 

“Yes, if it’s okay, and please call me Tim. My father used to call me Timothy,” Tim said. 

“Very well, Master Tim,” Alfred replied and left him alone. 

~+~

Tim didn’t know what to do with himself, until Dick came back with Kon and Kela. Kela was carrying Kon. She was strong then for sure, Tim thought. She was also pretty much naked, except for a cloak that Tim realized was Robin’s cape. Kon was naked. Nightwing didn’t have a cape. 

“Is he alright?” Tim asked. He tried not to stare, but it was really hard and Kon was really good looking too. And naked. Tim had never been able to kiss a boy, let alone run his hands down a naked torso.

“I guess,” Kela said and her voice sounded so different from the one he heard in his head, that he looked at her sharply. It was less feminine. 

“Alfred will check him out.” 

“I don’t know if Alfred knows anything about his-” Tim stopped. 

“He is human, like I am, but just – more somehow,” Kela said gently. “Look at him. He is hurt. And we can be killed.” 

Tim nodded. This was a really weird and messed up situation. 

“Miss Kela?” Alfred said gently. He was like a ninja, Tim decided. He hadn’t heard the man approach at all. 

“Yes?” 

“Please follow me upstairs. I prepared a room for Master Kon and I think we should find you something nice to wear,” Alfred replied. 

“Thank you,” Kela said. 

~+~

Kela came down to dinner in a nice flower dress. She still looked rather androgynous and Tim found his eyes straying in her direction. She had really small breasts and wild long hair –and a penis, Tim’s minded couldn’t let that one go. Probably because he was as gay as they came, he thought. 

His father would be so disappointed. 

Robin and Nightwing were weary around her. It was only natural, he supposed, but he was rather intrigued. Alfred was just perfect. 

“How is father?” Damian asked as he sat down at the table. 

“Still sleeping,” Alfred replied. 

“Shouldn’t he be up by now?”

“It’s good for him. He needs the rest and his body needs time to heal,” Alfred said. 

Damian gave Alfred a look, but let it slide. 

This dinner was somehow awkward, like the last hadn’t been. It was all because of Kela, Tim knew. And Kon, who was upstairs. Sedated and in a locked room. 

“Can you talk to him?” Dick asked. 

“Who?” 

“Kon. Can you talk to him like you can talk to Tim? In your head?” 

“I used to, but then the doctor’s voice pushed mine out. And all he could hear was them. I don’t know what they did to him. I was only part of it in the beginning. They wanted him to be a good boy,” Kela said. 

Tim clenched his hands into fists under the table. He knew how that felt. 

He had wanted to desperately please as well. A part of him still wanted that. She grabbed his hand under the table. Her fingers were smooth and strong, and squeezed his hand. He looked at her then, because he couldn’t help himself. Her eyes were green and her lips thin, but somehow inviting anyway. She was more boy than girl – at least in body, he decided, but she was still wearing a flowery dress. 

“He’s been brainwashed, alright,” Dick said. 

“We can fix that,” Damian threw in. “You can cuddle it out of him.”

Dick laughed. It was carefree and loud and for a second it was so foreign that Tim stared at him. Dick caught it and smiled at Tim. “I can try. I’m good at it.” 

“Yeah,” Todd said. “You are. But only with clothes on. I am a jealous lover.” 

“Liar,” Dick accused playfully. 

“Please,” Damian cut in. “I’m trying to eat my meal in peace. You guys are gross.” 

“What are they talking about?” Kela asked. 

“Sex,” Damian answered. 

She looked at him blankly. “I do not understand – why is it fun?” 

“Oh, dear,” Alfred said. “Someone needs to explain the world to her and Kon.”

“Well, we rescued them because Drake wanted us to,” Damian huffed. “They are his responsibility now.” 

Kela looked at him. Her face open and expectant. 

“I’ll explain after dinner, okay?” Tim chocked out. He could make charts he supposed or show her movies. He had no idea how to explain the feelings, because well, he hadn’t even kissed anyone yet. But in the end she would have to make her own experiences. He just hoped people would be nice about it. He felt fiercely protective all of a sudden. 

“Okay,” she said and went back to eating her dinner. She was listening too. Learning while she interacted with people. But Tim feared that the real world would be cruel to a person like her. Someone so very different. 

Hell, he thought, he would have gotten shit for being gay too if he had had the guts to admit it.   
Which he hadn’t. 

Todd on the other hand: he had and now he was with Dick. Dick had jumped into this headfirst as well. But that was Dick’s way. The Court couldn’t train that out of him. Tim hadn’t let them.   
He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Todd and Dick being together. It hurt, but everything else that was happening was so much more important. He hadn’t really had time to process it. 

Now, now he had time and it was clear that he lost Dick – at least the chance to be with Dick that way. It was in the way Dick and Todd were around each other. Their body language really said it all.  
He let it go for now. This mess would still be there after dinner. 

~+~ 

It took Tim and Kela three days to convince Kon that they were the good guys. He had to be sedated all the time. Tim didn’t like it, but he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Dick was darting in and out of Kon’s room, bringing food and water, and hugging Tim and Kela and Kon sometimes, when he was staring at the birds outside the window. 

Something had happened once the doctors were out of his head. Kela thought he was feeling empty, alone. She couldn’t breach the barrier in his head. She couldn’t hear him at all. And he didn’t speak. Not in any human language. 

“We should read him stories,” Dick said. 

“Or better yet,” Todd threw in, “He should watch movies. That’s how small kids learn languages. I know he’s smart, he just needs to communicate with us and then we can take him out for ice-cream,” he winked at Kela, who blushed prettily. She liked ice-cream. Todd had taken her to the park yesterday and bought her some. She had it for breakfast too. 

“Television? Really? It rots your brain.” Damian scoffed. 

“Not always,” Jason protested. “It’s words and gestures – if you want he can watch some Shakespeare shit, but I don’t know if that helps with buying groceries.” 

Tim had to admit that Jason had a point. “We can try it out. What harm can it do?” 

“Nothing with explosions,” Damian said. 

“That movie we watched on Saturday?” Kela asked. “It was about people kissing.”

Jason looked at Tim. “What were you two watching?” 

Tim could feel himself blush. “Some softcore porn, okay? For education.” 

“Right, education,” Jason grinned. 

“I don’t think softcore porn is the right thing – how about a show?” Dick asked. Dick liked to watch cop-shows. Tim still wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but they pretty much tried everything else. They had to communicate with Kon somehow. He needed to learn to function on his own. 

“Fine, nothing with a lot of violence, okay?” Tim said. 

Dick nodded. 

~+~

While Tim was watching television with his new Talons, Bruce Wayne was coming out of his coma. Tim had been dreading this day. He’s also been dreading going back to his old house. And checking up on his parents. 

By now, they knew that the Court was no more and they sure as hell knew that Tim helped to take it down. 

Tim had left his parents an option to send him exactly one message – he hadn’t been in any state – he had been a coward, to check it yet. He couldn’t imagine that his parents had anything nice to say.   
But there was no way he could move forward with his life if he couldn’t leave his past behind.   
Tim knew that he had to speak to Bruce Wayne. After all he knew that Bruce was Batman. Bruce needed to know that Tim wasn’t going to spill that little piece of information. 

“Master Tim,” Alfred said and Tim looked up from the TV. 

“Yes?” 

“Master Bruce wishes to speak with you,” Alfred answered. 

Tim sighed quietly. Today was the day then. Kon looked at him and then grabbed his arm. Tim tried not to wince, but it hurt. Kon lessened his grip, and was still looking at Tim. Oh, Tim thought, even Kon wasn’t talking, he was concerned for Tim. “I’ll be fine,” Tim said. “You stay here with Alfred and watch more TV, okay?” 

Kon shook his head and got up as Tim did. Tim knew that no one could make Kon do anything anymore. He just usually didn’t want to do much of anything except watch TV or the birds outside the window. 

“I don’t think Master Bruce will have anything against Master Kon listening in on the conversation,” Alfred said smoothly. 

Kon squeezed Tim’s arm lightly and then intertwined their fingers. Tim fought a blush, but he was grateful for the silent support. 

~+~

Bruce Wayne was 'gorgeous' – Tim blinked and then looked at Kon. He couldn't make out anything in Kon's expression, but Tim was pretty sure that 'gorgeous' was not his first thought, even if it was true. Tim would have used 'good looking' or 'very handsome'. 

Bruce gave him a look and Tim could feel himself blush as Bruce's eyes lingered for a second on their clasped hands. They were standing in front of the Wayne heir like children – or lovers. 

“You brought a friend,” Bruce said. He was a far cry from the seemingly broken man they had brought to the manor weeks ago. 

“Kon insisted and I don't think he will interrupt,” Tim replied. 

Bruce nodded and told them to sit. Tim was feeling less nervous than he should be by the second.   
“Do you know why I wanted to speak with you Timothy?” 

“Because you need to make sure that you can trust me, Mister Wayne, and I prefer Tim,” Tim answered. 

Bruce nodded. “I do know that I can trust you. You already went against everything you knew and were taught. You saved my life.” 

“I didn't. It was Jason and Dick,” Tim said quietly. 

“You helped them. You found out where I was being held captive. You rescued Kon and Kela,” Bruce said gently with a soft look at Kon. Kon looked back. It wasn't a glare, it was – something else. It almost seemed like Kon was concentrating on the words, the discussion that was taking place. Like he wanted to understand. 

“I-”

“You are a good person,” Kon said very slowly. Every word was carefully articulated. Tim looked at him and then smiled. He wanted to hug Kon – or kiss him, but he squeezed Kon's hand instead. They were in Mister Wayne's study after all. 

“Do you know what you will do now?” Bruce asked. 

“I have some money and the house. I can move out any time and take Kon and Kela with me and-”

“You don't have to move out. That is not what I meant, Tim,” Bruce said. “I meant about your future. I imagine there is a scary big hole where your carefully planned future as an heir to the Court of Owls used to be.”

Tim nodded. He had thought about it, but he hadn't made a decision yet. “I can wait a bit longer,” he said. “I have the money to figure it all out in time.”

Bruce nodded. “I want you to know, Tim, that you will always have a place here. A room to stay if everything should be too much for you.” 

“Thank you, Mister Wayne, I really appreciate it.” 

“It's Bruce. I think you earned that Tim. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to go against your family.” 

Tim swallowed and nodded. He didn't want to talk about his parents. Bruce Wayne seemed to sense that because he started asking questions about Kela's and Kon's progress. Tim was only too happy to tell Bruce all about it. 

~+~

Tim took a deep breath and checked his mail. There was nothing from his parents. He didn't know how he felt about that. 

They still could use it. It was an open invitation, but Tim didn't know if he would ever be ready to check it again. It had been months since the Court fell. His parents should be safe - 

“Thinking big thoughts?” Kon teased. 

“Always,” Tim replied and turned to smile at Kon. 

“You can think them outside too, but I'd rather you didn't,” Kon said. 

“Yeah? What else would I be doing outside with you?” 

“I don't know, but between me and Kela I'm sure we can come up with something amazing.” 

Sometimes Tim wasn't sure if Kon was just messing with him, he was spending an awful lot of time with Jason, or if he was flirting. 

“Okay.”

“The rest of the birds will be joining us,” he added. 

Tim smiled. He liked how Kon and Kela referred to them. “Okay,” Tim repeated. He wasn't feeling so alone anymore, was even mostly over Dick now too. For the first time, in a long time, he thought that the future was truly his. And he would try to lead a happy life. 

Kon grabbed his hand. “Come on!” 

Tim smiled and let Kon drag him outside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porny epilogue part one.

~Epilogue: One year later~

_~Dick~_

Dick groaned as he stepped into the shower in the cave. The new suit was lighter than the last, but still heavier than the Talon one he was used to. Bruce insisted on the new one, because Dick was better protected. Still, he thought, just a bit childishly, he didn’t have to like it. 

“You make the best noises,” Jason said, stepping under the spray. 

“Bruce will give us that look again,” Dick teased, but it was really hard to care when Jay was naked and willing, and hard from just watching Dick standing in the shower with his head bent down. 

“No one is here, except for us, and I disabled the cameras. He really has no business having cameras in the freaking shower. It’s not like we could slip and bleed to death in here.” Jason said coming closer. Dick closed his eyes and waited for Jay’s hand to connect with his skin. The touch was gentle and teasing, and it made Dick’s guts clench. He liked it that way, probably even more than their hard and fast coupling. He loved it when Jay took his time to arouse him, to make him ache for it, to play with Dick. 

“I’m not too sure; I think I will feel weak in the knees pretty soon.” 

Jason laughed and pressed that laugh against the back of Dick’s wet neck. “I'll catch you when you fall,” Jason whispered and then kissed Dick's shoulder, running his tongue over the wet skin slowly. Dick bit back a moan as Jason pressed closer. Jason was naked and he was already hard. “Come on, you know I love to hear you,” Jason said as his hand slipped over Dick's stomach and then up to tease a nipple gently. “It's just so fucking hot and makes me so hard, Dick,” he continued. He pressed Dick into the tiled wall, so he had to brace himself against it. 

“Jay-”

“Shh, I wanna make you scream,” Jason interrupted. Dick could feel him getting on his knees. He bit his lip again, but let the low moan out as soon as Jason licked over the curve of his ass. Dick was shaking with the pure anticipation of what was to come. He loved it when Jason rimmed him. He opened his legs wider and tried to plant them steady on the slippery wet floor. Jason kissed his tail-bone and then let his tongue slide down the cleft. Dick curled his fingers into fists. 

The first lick was tentative, but Dick knew it was all for show. Jason liked to tease and Dick loved to be teased, loved to draw it out, and be left wanting for a little while. Loved it when Jason made him wait for it just a bit longer. And when Jason was in the mood to rim the hell out of Dick he always took it slow, tortured Dick's hole with his tongue and lips until Dick came screaming – untouched more often than not. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do it in the shower, because when Jason spread him open and kissed his hot wanting flesh his knees nearly buckled. 

“Fuck, Jay!” 

Jason kissed one ass cheek and then the other. “Hold still for me now, Dick. Brace yourself, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself-”

“Maybe we should do it in a bed then,” Dick said, his breathing was betraying him. This was hot. The warm water, Jay wet and hard, and ready to leave Dick's ass dripping with saliva, clenching around Jason's tongue. 

“Seeing you like this: all hot and bothered and wet from head to toe, does it for me Dick,” Jason replied. “And I don't think you really want me to stop now, do you?” He asked, but he didn't wait for Dick's reply, he just went back to spreading Dick open and licking him. Dick did scream then and again when Jason pushed the tip of his tongue inside: hot, wet, and agile. It nearly did Dick in, he focused on breathing as Jason's tongue teased his hole and then Jason sucked and Dick pressed himself into the wall to keep standing upright, he was so fucking close. He wanted to come and he wanted this sweet torture to never ever stop. His cock rubbed against the wet, chilled tiles and he gasped. Jason took that as a clue and pushed his tongue just a bit deeper. Dick was shaking and moving against Jason's face wantonly – he was glad he couldn't see himself. 

“God Jay, god Jay, god Jay,” he chanted. He needed to be touched, he needed to come, could feel it build higher and higher. Jason pressed a finger to that tender place behind his balls and Dick came with a hard shudder all over the tiles and his stomach. Jason didn't stop worshipping his ass, until Dick was whimpering from too much stimulation. 

“You are such a whore for it,” he whispered. 

“You are such a slut for my ass,” Dick gave back. 

Jason laughed against the skin of his ass and then kissed it again. “Yeah, I fucking am,” Jason replied getting up. He pushed his hard cock between Dick's thighs and started thrusting. Dick loved this too, the feeling of Jason hard cock between his legs, brushing his balls and his softening cock. He loved the feel of Jason spilling hot against him too. “You are so fucking hot, Dick,” Jason said and pressed his mouth to Dick's shoulder. Like this, he was nearly blanketing Dick's whole body, and it made Dick feel safe, loved, and cared for. 

“I love you,” Dick said and to his credit Jason didn't tense up, he just kissed Dick' shoulder again. Dick knew that Jason wasn't ready to say it back, but Dick didn't need to hear it. He could feel it every time Jason kissed him, or fucked him, or made fucking love to his asshole. 

“Come on, let's clean up and go to bed,” Jason said. 

Dick nodded. 

~+~

Dick wondered when Tim would finally admit to himself that he was heads over heels for Kon and Kela alike. It was cute to watch them together, they were like some kind of deadly, smart puppy pile. Dick thought that Kon was slowly losing his patience with Tim. 

He felt like he had to step in soon, so this wouldn't end in disaster. The Talk had to be given. Maybe he should let Jay do that. Jason was really scary when he was talking about how it was wrong to be crossing lines of other people's sexual boundaries. 

Dick didn't think Kon would hurt Tim, but – still. Tim was his brother and Dick wanted his first time to be special. Especially when it was something three people would be involved in. 

“You're staring at them again,” Jason said. 

Dick looked away from the French window and at Jason, who was pretending to do homework. “I-” he stopped. “You’ve had threesomes before, right?” 

Jason looked at him sharply. “Yeah, but I told you, we're exclusive and I don't fool around anymore-”

Dick put his hand on Jason's thigh. God, he loved the flex of his muscles under his own hand. Jason had fucking amazing thighs. “I know. I don't mean us. It's about Tim.” 

“Tim wants to have a threesome? Isn't he still a virgin? How can-” he stopped and followed Dick's gaze. Tim was lying in the grass with Kon on one side and Kela on the other. Kela, despite having a penis, was identifying as a female, so she was wearing a bright yellow dress, her bare legs brushing Kon's. They were a tangled mess. “Oh, but he's as gay as they come. Can he even get it up for her?”

Dick gave Jason a look. “Stop talking like that about my little brother.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I am pro gay. I love sucking your lovely cock. Love the feeling of it heavy on my tongue, love-”

Dick squeezed Jason's leg in warning. Jason's eyes were laughing at him, but they were also promising more carnal pleasures. Soon. “Can you maybe talk to him?” 

“Who? Tim or Kon?” Jason asked. 

“Kon. I don't wan Tim to get hurt.” 

“Dick, Kon would never hurt Tim. His first fucking words were a fucking love poem to Tim. You don't have to worry.” 

“I do. He’s my baby brother. You should understand. You have one too.” 

“Yeah, by the way, what's up with Little Wing lately? He's weird.” 

Dick smiled. “Weird?” 

“Weirder than usually, and he's not coming home after school straight away and he's not – wait,” Jason said sitting up straight. “Does he have a girlfriend?” 

“Why would that be so surprising?” 

“Because he's Damian,” Jason said. “So? Does he?” 

“I have no clue. Maybe he's finally making friends,” Dick replied. 

“Right.” 

“Jay,” Dick said. “Leave him be. He needs to feel normal from time to time too.” 

“I won't say a fucking thing, but just to be sure I want her checked out. And her parents and grandparents and uncles-” 

“I'm sure Bruce already did all that and more. Nothing is going on in this house without him knowing, Jay.” Dick said and pulled Jason closer by the neck. “Come here.” 

“What for?” Jason teased. 

“So I can kiss you,” Dick replied and pressed the smile on his lips onto Jason's. 

~+~

Dick didn't really know how to breach the subject, but directness was working for him more often than not. 

“You've been staring at me Dick,” Tim said. There was a smile in his voice. 

“Sorry. Just thinking.” 

“About?”

“How to have the talk with you.” 

“My mother gave me the Talk when I was 12, Dick. She made it very clear that it was my duty to find a nice suitable girl and have at least one child. I know about sex, because I had to give Kon and Kela the basics. I'm fine. Don't worry.” 

“Tim, you're smart. You have to know that Kela and Kon are courting you. That watching porn with you means probably something else to them than it does to you-”

“It was for educational purposes and it's not like we watched some hardcore S/M or something-” Tim argued. 

Dick grabbed for his wrist and pulled Tim against his chest. “I know that it started out like that, but Tim, Kon obviously wants more and Kela...I don't know. She doesn't seem unsure about her sexuality, but I bet there aren't many girls with a cock she can talk to about such things.” 

“Dick-” 

“And aren't you in love with them too?” 

“Yes, of course, but Dick. I'm gay. I always have been gay and Kela...she is a girl.” 

“With a cock,” Dick said gently. “Doesn't it excite you to imagine how it looks or feels? How she would sound when you'd touch it?” 

Tim made a noise and pulled away a bit. “It does. But I don't want to lead her on – she is still a girl and what if I just can't?” 

“Talk to them Tim. I want you, all of you, to be happy,” Dick said, pulling Tim back in and against his chest again. 

Tim sighed, but cuddled close. “Okay,” he said. 

“Okay.”


	18. Chapter 18

_~Tim~_

Since Dick brought it up, Tim couldn't stop thinking about Kela and her cock. It was absolutely stupid, but Tim thought it might be an obsession now. Sometimes, he tried to catch a glimpse of her underwear when she was doing something fast and furious in her short summer dress. 

“You're a little pervert,” Kon said, flopping down next to Tim on the couch. 

“I'm not sure, but I think I liked you better when you weren't talking,” Tim gave back and tried to look busy. Sometimes it worked and he was left alone. Not today, it seemed. Kon leaned into Tim's personal space and slung his arm over the back of the sofa and effectively over Tim's shoulders too. It was such a cliché move, Tim had to put his laptop aside and look at Kon. 

“You love that I'm talking. I bet you get sometimes off to the fact that I talked on your behalf first,” Kon said, he was still looking at Kela who was dancing or fighting or a combination of both with Dick. It looked really fucking graceful and hot as fuck. 

“Kon-”

“If you say you're busy, I'm gonna punch you,” Kon interrupted. 

“You wouldn't,” Tim said. 

Kon looked at him then and pushed him down, so he was hovering over Tim. Tim was pinned to the couch, gently. It was the telekinesis that had showed up a few weeks ago and was steadily getting stronger. Bruce was training with Kon and it seemed that the training was successful. Tim didn't feel threatened at all by it, but he did feel breathless. All that power. 

“This does it for you, doesn't it?” Kon asked leaning in until his lips were mere inches away from Tim's. He could feel Kon's breath on his skin. Damp and hot and tempting. He licked his own lips out of a desperate need to do something and his tongue brushed Kon's mouth in the process. Kon's eyes were really fucking dark when Tim looked into them. 

“Gonna kiss me now?” Tim whispered. 

Kon smiled. Tim felt itchy and breathless with anticipation. It was nearly unbearable. “Kon?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah, I'm gonna kiss you now,” Kon said and closed the short distance between their lips. Kon's mouth was hot and firm on Tim's and Tim liked it, he wanted more of it, wanted to feel Kon's body blanketing his own. Preferably naked. He could feel himself getting hard from that kiss or maybe the possibility of more. He wasn't sure, he didn't care. 

“You started without me,” Kela said gently. She was suddenly at their side. Tim wanted to look at her; he didn't know how he felt about the fact that she had seen them, about the fact that she didn't sound jealous. Her hand was warm and gentle on his cheek. He wanted to kiss her too. 

“He was there and I was there, and he was trying to glance under your dress,” Kon replied. 

“Did you now, Tim?” Kela asked, teasingly and then she was kissing him too and her lips were soft and gentle and so different from Kon's. She even smelled like a girl. It wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't leave Tim as hot and bothered as Kon's kiss. 

“Yes,” Tim answered once she gave his lips free. “Yes, I did. I don't know if-” 

“Shh, it's alright,” Kela interrupted. “We know you are gay.” 

“Yep,” Kon said. “Gay as they come. You want to feel a hard cock between your lips and-”

Kela slapped him. “Shut up,” she said. 

Tim could feel himself flush. He did want all these things, but he wasn't sure he was ready for them. 

“What? I want to do these things too,” Kon said. 

“Watching porn and making love aren't the same things,” Kela replied. “Isn't that right, Tim?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered. 

“And you want to make love to us, right?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said. “Preferable not on Bruce's ancient couch.” 

Kela laughed and Kon eased off with his body and the telekinesis too. Tim sat up, looking at them. “You wanna try this?” 

“Yes,” Kela said. 

“Duh,” Kon rolled his eyes. 

“Oh...” Tim still couldn't really believe that these two people wanted to be with him. Wanted to make love to him, wanted to fuck him senseless and have cuddles too. It was so – it was in fact everything that Tim wanted. 

“Come on,” Kela urged, grabbing Tim by the hand and pulling him up from the couch. “Not on Bruce's couch.” 

Tim smiled. 

~+~

Tim liked to be prepared, and even if they hadn’t set a date for their first time, Tim was pretty sure it would be soon. 

He closed the book on poly relationships and sighed. There was no way he could go by the letter here. He had to feel his way around it all. He was very aware that he wasn't the best person to share his feelings. It was still hard for him. 

Tim was aware that his parents really screwed him up that way. It was a wonder that not only one, but two people wanted to be with him. 

“Dude,” Kon said, flopping down on the thick carpet in front of Tim's chair. “Jay just gave me the bad touch talk.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, he was all: Don't try and push Tim into something he isn't ready to do or give. I knew that. I mean I thought I knew that, but then it got me thinking, because I did use telekinesis on you just two days ago to kiss you and maybe that was forcing the issue? Was it rapey?” Kon rambled. 

“You didn't force-” Tim started, Kon gave him a look. “Okay, you did, but I didn't feel at any point that you wouldn't have stopped when I told you to.” 

“I would have stopped, I mean it would have been fucking hard, but I would have totally stopped, Tim. Kela too.” 

“I know,” Tim replied, reaching out and grabbing Kon's neck, pulling him closer. Kon grinned. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Tim said just before their lips met. It was strange to be the one to start something, but he guessed that in a threeway relationship, everyone had the same rights and duties to some point and that he should show Kon and Kela that he wanted this too. That he wanted to be with them. 

“Fuck,” Kon said when they had to come up for air. “Can we get naked tonight?” 

Tim could feel the flush creep up his skin. “I-” 

“I love seeing you like this, I really do,” Kon said and kissed Tim again. It felt so good to be with Kon that way, but he was wondering where Kela was and that meant something, Tim thought. 

“Yes,” Tim said, breaking the kiss and holding Kon's face in his hands. 

“Yes? Yes, what?” Kon asked, confused. 

Tim smiled. “Yes, we can get naked tonight.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Kon said and attacked his lips again. 

~+~

Somehow, Tim had thought that it would be Kon who would make the first move, but it was Kela who kissed Tim and then Kon and then Tim again and it was hot, it did things to Tim, watching Kon with Kela, seeing Kon's hands on her slender hips and hearing her moan as he licked her nipple playfully. It was a turn on, and Tim was so glad for it. He had always liked to watch people, but now he discovered that it was indeed a kink too. He could feel himself grow hard watching them kissing and touching. 

Kon's hand was suddenly on his knee and stroking him, creeping slowly upwards, he was still kissing Kela and she was still making all those noises, pressing closer to him – Tim wondered how her breasts felt, if she was growing hard too. 

He had seen her naked a few times – in the tank, but never aroused and willing to share herself with someone. 

His fingers were tentative to touch her back, but once he made contact with her skin – it was so smooth and soft- he wanted to run his hands all over her body, wanted to map it out with his fingertips and tongue. She turned away from Kon's mouth and smiled at him; Tim had to kiss her then. Had to taste Kon on her lips, had to feel that helpless moan against his own mouth. 

“So?” Kon asked. “Good idea?” 

“Yes,” Tim and Kela said at the same time. 

“So, why are you still dressed?” Kon asked, looking Tim over. 

Tim groaned and stripped rather gracelessly. He would never be as graceful and fluid in his movements as Dick or Kon and Kela, but by the looks he was getting from his – lovers? - it didn't matter to them. 

“You're so-” Kela said, turning fully to Tim, he could see her cock now, smaller than his or Kon's, smaller than a boys her age should be, but hard and erect. He wanted to touch it. He licked his lips, he was sure he would have no problems sucking it and putting all of it in his mouth. 

“Small?” Kon supplied. 

“Kon,” Kela sighed. 

“What? He is, not your cock, dude, that is pretty big and -” 

Kela slapped him. “Shut up,” she said and grabbed his cock for emphasis, he moaned low. It went straight to Tim's gut. 

“I want-” he looked at her lap again. 

“Whatever you want to do,” Kela said. 

Tim liked how she was firmly, but gently in control. He nodded and bent down, so he could kiss her belly and then down until he came face to face with her cock. He kissed the wet tip and was rewarded with a groan. “Okay?” He asked. 

“Yes, oh yes, Tim,” she said. Tim didn't need any more encouragement. He bent down and took the tip into his mouth, licked and sucked gently, until he thought he could handle more of it. 

“Shit,” Kon said and then there was some rustling and shifting around. When Tim looked up Kon was sitting behind her and playing with her breasts, her nipples were erect and looked shiny – spit, Tim's brain supplied, Kon's spit. “I love your tits, Kela,” Kon said. His voice sounded wrecked. Tim wanted to taste that desire too. 

He sucked harder on her cock. 

“Tim-” Kela said and it was a warning. 

Tim hummed, it meant he was okay with her coming in his mouth, but it only made her moan harder and thrust her hips faster – her orgasm exploded on Tim's tongue, it startled him and he choked a bit on it, pulling away. 

“Sorry, I thought-” he didn't finish that sentence because Kon was on him then, pushing him into the mattress and rubbing his hard, wet cock against Tim's equally hard one. It felt so good he couldn't keep his moans in. He pushed shamelessly against Kon, who grabbed their cocks and stroked them both hard and fast. 

“Like in the movies,” Kela said, “But better, you two are hotter and you're mine.” 

Tim liked the possessive tone of her voice. He arched into Kon's hand and spilled over them both as Kela pinched his nipple gently. “So hot,” she said again. 

Kon was still stroking them, Tim was too fucked out to pull away. He was just lying there and letting Kon use him for his own pleasure. Kela kissed him hard and a bit dirty, and Kon cursed and came adding to the mess. He fell on the bed beside Tim, rubbing his hand clean on the sheets. 

“Fuck. We need to do this every night. It's so much better than watching porn and jerking off.” 

Tim looked at him. “How many times-”

“Every fucking night for way too long,” Kon interrupted. “I was ready to fucking burst, seriously,” he kissed Tim behind his ear. “It might be fun for you being a virgin, but it wasn't for me. I want to do all of the things we've seen in the movies three people can do with each other -and maybe some we haven't seen.”

Tim wanted that too – but- “I don't know if I want all of the things right now,” he confessed. 

“You can totally fuck me,” Kon said. “We will figure the rest out, but I really, really wanna know how a cock feels inside my ass.” 

Tim closed his eyes. He was so glad that there were no cameras in the bedroom. Bruce would've probably have had a fit over this. 

“Do I have to slap you again?” Kela asked, snuggling close. 

“If it's your thing? We can try it, sweetheart,” Kon replied lazily. 

Tim sniggered. 

Kela huffed. “You ever shut up? I wanna sleep.” 

“A nap. Okay, and then I wanna suck your little cock and Tim's too.” 

“At the same time?” Tim heard himself ask, he has seen that once in a porno movie. It was intriguing. 

“I can try, she always says I have a big mouth,” Kon grinned against Tim's skin. 

Tim could feel his cock taking interest in that idea, but he was also tired. 

“Okay,” Tim said. “After a nice long nap.” 

“Deal,” Kon said and kissed him, and then he leaned over and kissed Kela, and Tim felt perfectly safe between his inhuman lovers. 

~+~

Tim was staring at the screen of his laptop. He was going to check that secret server one last time and then get on with his life. After a year of nothing but silence from his parents, it was pretty clear that they were done with Tim. 

Tim had a new family now. He had three brothers and was in love with two wonderful people. He had Alfred and Bruce who cared for him like he was family. People who showed him they cared, like his parents never did. 

He switched the laptop on and logged in. There was exactly one message. Tim's fingers were clumsy on the keyboard as he typed in the codes to access it. 

“They want back what's theirs.” 

That was all, nothing else. Tim sat staring at it. He wasn't sure if it was a warning or a threat. He was sure however that it wasn't good. 

Someone would come for Kon and Kela – or, Tim realized with cold horror, for Dick. 

He had to talk to Bruce, he had to protect his new family at all costs.


	19. Chapter 19

_~Jason~_

“This is stupid,” Jason said. “What the hell are we waiting for? I bet Tim knows where his parents are. Let’s go there and ask some questions,” he was pacing, but he couldn’t stay in one place while Dick was in danger from the Court again. While they all were. Not that Jason was afraid of the Court. No, it just pissed him off that they had to come after Dick now, when things were starting to be good for them both.   
Dick was having a real life – fighting crime by night, going to school during day – fucking Jay every opportunity they had. It just wasn’t fair. 

“Jay-” Dick said. 

“What? It’s the only way to know for sure what they are planning and why? I mean, it’s pretty much a done deal, the whole Court thing. They are done. We win, why can’t they fucking quit making-” 

“Jay,” Dick said again, gentler. 

Jason took a breath and looked at Tim. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Tim right now. His parents – his parents. He wanted to think of them as the enemy, but they were still Tim’s parents. No matter how messed up it was. 

“I just want you safe,” Jason said. 

“I know. It’s going to be alright,” Dick replied. 

Jason wanted to ask how, but he shut his mouth. Bruce hadn’t said a single word yet and that was never a good sign. “So what is the plan here, B?” He asked, turning to Bruce. 

“There has been no Court activity for months,” Bruce answered. 

“Tim's parents sent a warning or a threat,” Jason argued. “Something is going to happen and I will be dammed if I let anything happen to Dick.” He would sooner kill them all. 

Bruce looked at him steadily like he knew what Jason wasn't saying. But that was Bruce for you. 

“It can only be a small group,” Tim said. It was the first thing he has said since he broke the news to them. 

“That, doesn’t make he feel any better,” Jason replied. 

Tim nodded. Jason couldn’t fail to notice how Kon and Kela were flanking him. If it should come to a fallout, Jason knew exactly where they were staying. He rubbed his neck. He didn’t want to fight with Tim or the metahumans for that matter. He just wanted this thing over with. 

“You have any idea where they could be? What they were planning?” Bruce asked. 

“No,” Tim said. “But I’m going to find out.”

Kon crossed his arms over his chest. “Tim could be in danger too. He did help bring down the Court of Owls. He helped us. I can’t imagine that they will look kindly upon the traitor.” 

Tim flinched just slightly. Kon reached out and rubbed his neck. It was a strangely tender gesture for Kon, Jason thought. They were so fucking, no doubt about that. Good for them. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Tim said, leaning into the caress. 

Famous last fucking words, Jason thought. 

~+~

In Jason’s opinion, it took forever to track down the last remaining members of the Court of Owls and they weren’t fearsome in any way. If Jason had to guess, he would say that they were fucking accountants. They looked bookish and pale, but they also had guns, which Jason should have fucking known. He had been careless and maybe a bit to cocksure. He should have probably waited for the backup, but what the hell. It wasn’t like he hadn’t brought down the worst of them.   
With Batman’s help, but whatever. 

Accountants with guns, should not be such a problem. Thing was, they were. They didn’t try to talk his ear off, or attack first with their hands and feet. They went straight for the kill-shot and they weren’t amateurs either. Jason was bleeding and he was fucking angry. 

“Kon is on his way, should be there in under two minutes,” Tim said in his ear. 

“Great,” Jason said. “Robin out.” Two fucking minutes. He would be Swiss cheese in two minutes. But Kon was the fastest they had. And Jason had been stupid enough to invade the lair without a real plan and without backup, and without telling anyone that he was going. B would rip him a new one, once he got back home. 

There was nothing to do, but wait or blow this thing up. He could get out of here through the window. The small explosive would probably distract the trigger happy accountants.   
Mind made up he threw the small bomb over his shoulder and lunged at the window. 

It was a good thing this building was in the bad part of town, because otherwise he would have been met with safety glass. Kon grabbed him just before he was able to shoot the grapple. 

“About time,” Jason said. 

Kon snorted. “You should be glad, I even came to save your sorry ass.” 

“Whatever,” Jason said. 

“The Batman won’t be amused,” Kon said. 

“Stop watching British television,” Jay replied. 

Kon gave him a look that Jason chose to ignore. 

~+~

Batman was staring him down and that was even worse than a talk could ever be. Jason was alone in the cave with him and he tried to not show how fucking – something he was right now. He felt bad and guilty and he was in pain, because two bullets had grazed his flesh. It fucking hurt, but he knew there was no use in complaining because it was his own damn fault. 

“Robin,” Bruce said, but it was the Batman voice so Jason knew he was in deep shit. “What were you thinking?” 

“That we knew where they are and that I could get some answers out of them,” Jason said. 

“And did you?” 

Jason clenched his fists on his side. Typical of B to point out his failures. He was being scolded like a child. He hasn’t been a child for a fucking long time. This was humiliating. Batman was waiting for an answer, Robin looked him in the eyes. “No. I didn’t.” 

“You didn’t. You nearly got yourself killed. You didn’t get any information and you scared the suspects away.” 

“I think we can safely say, they are no longer suspects anymore. They are totally Court of Owls.” 

“That is beside the point, Robin. They know now that we are on their trail. And because you used explosives everything that could have helped us find them is gone. While they were shooting at you, they were also erasing their data from the computers, you helped them when you blew the office up. You weren’t thinking,” Batman said. 

“They looked like fucking accountants!” Jason replied hotly. 

Batman didn’t need to answer that one. 

Jason looked away. He fucked this up. “I’m sorry. I was worried, I wanted to take them out hard and fast.”

“Dick can take care of himself,” Batman said, but he was halfway to Bruce. 

Jason knew that too. Still. “I know.” 

“Jason,” Bruce said. “You can’t let this interfere with the mission.”

“I know,” Jason said, but I fucking love him, he thought. He wasn’t going to say it. Dick was the one who deserved to hear it first. 

Bruce nodded. “Go upstairs, shower, eat, rest. Tim, Damian, and I will look what we can salvage from this situation.” 

Jason thought ‘situation’ sounded an awful lot like ‘mess’. 

“B-”

“Rest, Jason. And don’t try to go out again on your own.” Bruce was back to the Batman voice. 

Jason nodded. He wouldn’t argue. 

~+~

Dick was waiting for him in their room. Technically, Dick had his own, but they never really used it. 

“He was very mad, wasn’t he?” 

Jason sighed. “He was disappointed. Like pretty much everyone. I mean even Kon – and he does dangerous shit all the time.” 

Dick patted the bed and Jason walked over to sit down beside him. Dick put his arm around him and Jason let his head fall on Dick’s shoulder. 

“Why did you do it? Without telling anyone?” 

The truth was, he wanted to see them dead, but he wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, especially not Dick.   
“I wanted it to be dealt with,” Jason settled on. 

Dick turned so fast, that Jason didn’t know how it happened, but he was lying flat on his back, looking up at Dick. “Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted them out of the picture-”

“By any means necessary?” 

Jason closed his eyes. “Yes.” 

“You wanted to kill them?” 

“I – no, but I wasn’t opposed to it as I usually would be, I guess. They – they want to hurt you.” 

“You wanted to kill them for me.”

“They won’t stop-” Jason said, Dick leaned down and kissed him. It was tender and soft and slow. 

“I know it’s messed up, but I think it’s a romantic gesture,” Dick said with a smile. 

Jason wanted to lick that smile, taste it, and swallow it down. Keep it trapped behind his ribcage and let it make a home inside his heart. 

“Guess we both are then,” Jason replied. He leaned up so he could meet Dick halfway, but was pushed down again firmly by Dick’s hand on his chest. It was, Jason noted, over his heart. 

“Yes, we are,” Dick said, his eyes were going really dark. Jason loved to see that, loved knowing that he could turn Dick on so much. 

“You want to fuck,” Jason said, and even to his own ears he sounded a bit breathless. 

“I want to make love to you,” Dick said. 

“You’re such a fucking romantic, worse than Kela,” Jason teased. 

Dick kissed him to shut him up, most likely. “You love it.” 

“I love you,” Jason said. It came out in a rush, because he needed to say it and if he thought about it he would never do it. 

Dick stilled. His body poised over Jason’s. “Jay. Don’t say such things when you’re injured.”

“I can take whatever you can dish out,” Jason said. It was cocky, he knew that Dick was better trained and he was injured. 

Dick cocked his head, like he used to when he had worn the Talon’s mask. It gave Jason the shivers, but in a good way, kinda. He was messed up. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dick said. 

“I like it sometimes, you know it. You beat me up on our first date,” Jason joked. 

“That wasn’t our first date, Jay,” Dick said, pressing his fingers into the bullet wound. Jason winced, taking a sharp breath. “And you’re not up for hard furious fucking. Let me take care of you?” 

Jason closed his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” 

“You’ll be good? Or should I tie you up?” Dick asked with a glint in his eyes that went straight to Jason’s cock. 

“I’ll be good,” Jason replied. 

Dick nodded and started to take off his own clothes. It was fucking porn in slow motion, and Jason’s mouth was watering once Dick showed off the perfect curve of his ass. He wanted to kiss it, play with it. He had a serious thing for Dick’s ass. It was truly stupid. He groaned, because he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be allowed near it at all tonight. 

Once Dick was naked, he started to take off Jason’s clothes. He took his time, kissing the skin he uncovered tenderly. Jason was ready to jump out of his skin once the last item landed on the floor beside the bed. Dick crawled into bed like a panther: all grace and danger, but he was smiling up at Jason through his lashes. “You’re leaking already,” he whispered. 

“Because you’re such a fucking tease.” 

“Didn’t you say you’d behave?” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“I could gag you, you know?” 

Somehow that wasn’t such a bad idea, in Jason’s mind. He did trust Dick enough to let Dick tie him up and gag him. Use him for his own pleasure. 

“Oh,” Dick said. “Another time, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Jason replied, his cock twitching at the thought of it. 

“Okay,” Dick said, he was licking his lips. Jason could tell that the idea turned Dick on too. 

“What would you do to me?” 

“I – have ideas.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “I won’t tell you. It’ll ruin the surprise.” Dick leaned down and kissed him until they were both breathless. Once Dick gave his lips free, he just kept kissing Jason’s skin. Carefully around his newest wounds and a bit harder around his nipples and navel. His cock was so fucking hard that he was ready to beg for Dick’s mouth any minute now. Dick ignored his cock and lavished his balls instead. Jason shivered, because Dick was just so fucking gentle. 

“Dick please,” Jason said. 

“That’s a good boy,” Dick whispered and kissed the tip of Jason’s cock. Jason couldn’t help the loud groan. “Good behaviour is rewarded, Jay.” And then Dick just engulfed his cock in one smooth move. He didn’t even hold Jason’s hips down. Jason knew he was allowed to thrust into the hot heat until he came, which he did with reckless abandonment. He wanted to keep his eyes open, but the feelings were just too much. 

He tried to stutter a warning, but Dick ignored it and swallowed everything. Jason whimpered once he was coming down from his high and Dick gave his cock one last lick and then sat up. Looking at Jason.

Dick was hard. The tip of his cock angry red and glistening with precome. Jason licked his lips. “I love your mouth, I want to fuck, or kiss it all the time,” Dick confessed. Jason had an image of himself, bound and on his knees with Dick's cock in his mouth. Being a very good boy for Dick. Maybe they could try that soon. 

“Want me to suck you off?” Jason asked. 

“Always,” Dick replied, but he didn't come closer, he checked Jason's bandages instead. 

“I've been a good boy, Dick-”

“You already got your reward,” Dick said, kissing Jason's side close to one of the bullet wounds. Jason jerked away, but not because it hurt. Dick smiled against his skin. 

“What do you want?” Jason asked. He was so desperate to please Dick. To make him feel as good as Dick was making him feel. 

“I already have what I want, Jay,” Dick replied. 

“You're still hard,” Jason pointed out. 

“I can take care of myself,” Dick said. 

Somehow Jason suspected there was a deeper meaning here, but he let it slide. “Can I watch?” 

“Yes,” Dick answered and sat up, so Jason had a perfect view. Dick was gorgeous, and he was even more gorgeous naked and turned on by Jason, stroking his cock and smiling at Jason lazily. Dick was drawing it out, making it into very soft, but very obscene porn that made Jason's cock twitch with interest. 

God, Jason loved him so fucking much. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispered and Dick came all over his own hand and Jason's chest. 

“That was cheating,” Dick said once he had his breathing under control again. 

“What can I say? I'm a rebel,” Jason smiled. 

Dick smiled back. He grabbed a t-shirt and cleaned them both up, before he settled down next to Jason. 

“Try not to get yourself killed, okay?” Dick said. 

“I'll try,” Jason promised. 

“Good, sleep now.” 

Jason let Dick snuggle closer and closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Thank you all for reading and letting me know you liked it <3.

~Damian~

“If you want something done right, you’ll have to do it yourself,” Damian said to Alfred. Alfred made a noise that Damian knew was affirmation. Robin had been thinking with his – heart. Damian would go with heart here, because he wasn’t going to think about his brother fucking. It was bad enough he had seen Kela and Tim making out this morning, when all he had wanted was some tea and toast. Kon had been lurking, Damian had seen it, was sure Kela and Tim knew too. 

Dick was – god only knew, probably saving kittens or something, not that Damian disapproved.   
Father was having a stern talk with Jason now and that meant that Damian had the Cave all to himself. 

He grabbed more tea and some of the cookies Pennyworth left on the counter and made his way to the Cave. Alfred hot on his heels. 

~+~

“Stop lurking around,” Damian said not looking away from the files he was working through. 

“How did you know I was here?!” Kon asked. 

“I heard you breathing,” Damian replied. 

“You- you’re totally messing with me, aren’t you?” Kon asked, floating closer. The TK was a bit annoying Damian thought, but mostly it was – cool. And useful in the field, not that Kon or Kela were allowed out yet. Except to help the birds out. “What are you working on?” 

Damian looked at him then. “What everyone is working on.” 

“Bruce works on ten projects at any given moment,” Kon replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He really had nicely sculpted arms, Damian observed. 

“He’s the Batman,” Damian said. 

Kon came closer and Damian looked at the screen again. “Court of Owls, hmm?”

“Yes,” Damian said. Kon smelled nice too. Kind of like the air after a storm. It was distracting. 

“Any leads?” 

“You want to help?” Damian had no idea why he even asked. It wasn’t like he needed help. 

“I can read really fast,” Kon shrugged. “What am I looking for?” 

Damian told him. After ten minutes he wondered why no one had ever asked Kon to read shit over for them. He was fast and he wasn’t – to Damian’s surprise – stupid at all. “So what now?” 

Damian petted Alfred and then got up. He stretched, grabbed a cookie, and handed one over to Kon. “Now, we’re going to hunt us some Owls.” 

“We do?” Kon asked. “You know I’m not allowed on missions, except when I have to save your sorry asses.” 

Damian huffed. “I’ve never needed your help.”

Kon grinned. “Until today.” 

Damian glared at him. “I could do it alone. But you read faster and we can’t say that time is on our side. Dick is in danger.” 

Kon nodded. “It’s cute how you call them by their first names now,” Kon said. 

“I do not-” Damian stopped, bit his lip. He was doing it. 

“Yeah, you do,” Kon replied. “Makes me wish that I had a surname.” 

“Come on, we have work to do.” 

“It’s always work and no fun with you,” Kon teased. “How can your girlfriend stand that?” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Damian replied. 

“Really? Dick was so sure,” Kon said, frowning. 

Damian gave him a look, that he hoped conveyed how annoyed he was and how he didn’t have time for this. 

Kon sighed. “Fine. Let’s check out the old creepy warehouses.” 

Damian nodded. 

~+~

Damian was irritated and not only because the warehouse seemed abandoned. Kon was flying around like a butterfly on speed or something. Maybe Damian should spend less time with Jason. “Stop messing around!” Damian hissed. 

Kon laughed. “You sure as hell could use some fooling around.” 

“I didn’t say-”

Kon was suddenly in his personal space. His breath was hitting Damian’s skin and Damian’s heart was beating way too fast. “I can hear your heartbeat. Kinda sounds like Tim’s, when I’m about to suck his cock.” The last words were more of a whisper. 

Damian refused to take a step back. He just glared at Kon instead. It was stupid, but Kon's eyes were really pretty he thought. “We're here to work,” Damian said. 

Kon sighed. “You are no fun.” 

“You can have fun once we're home.” 

“Holding you to that,” Kon said. 

Damian wanted to say that he meant Tim and Kela, but Kon suddenly cocked his head and listened. Damian couldn't hear a thing, but he trusted Kon enough to stay silent while Kon figured out where the sound was coming from. 

The TK suddenly grabbed him and Damian bit his lip to stay quite. He’s never really felt the strong touch of it before. He suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with the mission and a lot with the vague dreams he’s had lately. Not the time or place for this. Damian tried not to struggle but it was hard, because he didn't like being restrained. Especially by something he couldn't see and had no hope of getting out of. 

We need to go, Kon said and it was not -

Are you in my head?! Damian asked scandalized. 

Kon looked at him then. Guess, I am, he answered. Need to go, now. 

How can you be in my head? I thought you couldn't do that anymore?

Don't know, don't care right now, Kon replied a bit irritated. Damian could feel that irritation, even taste it in a weird way. 

We're gonna talk about this, Damian said as Kon got them out of the warehouse. Just in time before it blew up too. “What the hell?” 

Kon let him go and he called the police and fire-department.

“They knew we were there,” Kon said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Obviously.” 

Kon gave him a look. “What now?” 

“We split up and check out the other hideouts on the list,” Damian answered. 

“That is not a good idea,” Kon said. “Splitting up never works in the movies.” 

“Movies are not real life. And I'm a trained vigilante,” Damian replied, irritated. 

Kon gave him another look. “Is this about you wanting to do the dirty with me?” 

“I- what are you? No. Now shut up and check them out,” Damian replied. 

Kon grinned at him. “This is still a bad idea,” 

Damian knew that, but at least he was thinking with his brain and not with his heart like Jason. He was going to find the last members of the Court of Owls, and he would bring them to justice, and everything would be alright with the world again. His family would be safe. 

“Go.” 

“I need a cool vigilante name,” Kon said. “I kinda like this fighting for justice thing. Has its appeal.” 

Damian sighed. He could hear the sirens in the distance. “Meet you at R point 23.” 

“Which one is that again?” 

Damian glared at him. 

Kidding, Kon said in his head and started running as soon as Damian started to turn to tell him off. 

Damian let it slide. He had bigger fish to fry. 

~+~

Damian was angry, or better, he was pissed. The other two warehouses were ashes as well now, and his cape was singed. His hair reeked of smoke and Kon was late. Damian had figured that Kon would be at R point 23 before him. He crouched down and grabbed the binoculars. It couldn't hurt to sweep the area again. 

“You're worried, that's cute,” Kon suddenly said beside him. 

Damian nearly threw a batarang at him. “Don't do that.” 

“Did I sneak up on you?” Kon asked, there was glee in his voice. 

Damian huffed. “Anything?” 

“Three other warehouses that are dust now. I think it was a trap.” 

“Gee, whatever gave you that impression,” Damian said. “They wanted us to find those warehouses. Hoped we would die in one of them.” 

“Gee, I wonder whatever gave you that impression,” Kon replied. 

Damian didn't glare at him. “So we're back to square one.” 

“Maybe not,” Kon said. “Remember that office building Robin blew up?” 

“Yes?” 

“There is another one close by,” Kon said. 

“What? Batman would’ve found that one. Made the connection.” 

“It's rubble, but there is a basement-”

“Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?” 

“I just made the connection, okay?” Kon answered. “And it wasn't under the same name, but I know there was a basement, I saw it when I grabbed Robin. Don't even know if it's anything at all-”

Damian was already pulling up the maps and records. “Guess what? It's been sold recently.” 

“Worth a shot then?” Kon asked. 

Damian nodded. “Yes.” 

“You wanna take the bike? Or can I just fly us over? Because you know it's faster and silent. And I imagine that soon the Batman will wonder where the hell we are.” 

“I left a message.” 

“You left the Batman a message? On his fridge?” 

“In the Cave.” 

“What does it say? Gone Owl hunting? Don't wait up?” 

Damian glared at him then, but Kon was grinning and it was hard to stay mad at him. He had a really nice mouth – smile, Damian corrected, smile. Really nice smile. 

“It says, 'following a few leads'.” Damian replied. 

“Oh, well...if it's that. It should be fine. Still can't imagine he will be thrilled about it. So?” 

Damian nodded. “Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes you can fly us over there.” 

Kon smiled. “With pleasure.” 

~+~

They arrived silently like thieves, Damian thought, like assassins.   
Kon was hovering at his side. His feet not even touching the street. Damian was scanning for life forms and heat signatures. 

“Too bad you can't look inside buildings,” Damian whispered. “Oh, wait, you can.”

“It's not a science. I can't will it. It just happens sometimes,” Kon said, crossing his arms over his chest. Damian was so not looking at those arms. 

He huffed instead. “I'm seeing five heat signatures. Should be a walk in the park. You're staying here. Could be they have some mind-control thingy.”

“Thingy?” Damian glared at him. It was a mistake to turn around. Kon was grinning again. “Aww...I'm growing on you.” 

“Shut up and stay here. I'm going to take them out and fast.” 

“Not gonna happen. Robin did that and he had to blow up an office building to get out of that situation. I'm coming with.” 

“Fine,” Damian said, because really, they were only wasting time. “You follow my lead.” 

“Sure.” 

Damian knew that was the best he would get right now, there was no point in arguing further. “Let's go.” 

~+~

Your heat signatures have guns! Kon hissed in his head. Damian was getting irritated, because he was getting used to having Kon in his head. 

No shit, he thought back at Kon, and felt Kon laugh. 

I can take them out, Kon said. 

You are not bulletproof, Damian gave back.

I’m faster than them and I can use TK.

On all of them? Damian doubted. He couldn’t see Kon from where he was crouched behind an old desk. The people in masks were still firing like crazy and Damian really had no chance to disarm them. They had started shooting as soon as Damian opened the secret door to the basement. He was only alive because his reflexes were just that good, and Kon’s TK had shoved him out of the way. He owed Kon one. He hated owing people. 

Sure, Kon said. 

I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’ve never tried so many before, Damian said. 

You have a better one? I mean, that desk won’t keep the bullets away forever and they don’t seem like they will be short on bullets any time soon.

Damian knew that Kon was right and he hated that the secret door had concealed more people inside. They were up against 14 in total. 

Damian, let me try, Kon said. 

Fine, Damian replied. Just –

Whatever, I got this, Kon cut in and then everything got very quiet. Damian didn’t lose any time. He leaped out of his hideout and started knocking out the people who were held in the tight grip of the TK. Kon was standing stock still. Damian could see sweat breaking out all over his skin. He knew he had to hurry, but 14 immobile targets were a piece of cake. He had them knocked out and tied up in a matter of minutes. 

“Okay, we’re done here,” Damian said. “Calling it in now,” he turned because something wasn’t right and he saw Kon wobble and then fall to the ground. “Shit,” he said. There was no way he could explain Kon’s presence to the cops. He had to hide Kon and get him out of here once the police took care of the suspects and was gone. 

Getting Kon out of the building wasn’t something Damian could manage. He was too big and in this state, pretty much dead weight. 

He called the police, and then the cave, and then dragged Kon out of sight. 

~+~

With Damian and Kon, the small space that Damian had found was cramped as hell. He could hear the police outside. 

Kon was still dead weight. “Owl to Nightwing,” Tim said in his ear. 

“Nightwing listening,” Damian replied. 

“How is he?” 

“Unconscious,” Damian said. “But his vitals are strong. He’ll be okay.” 

“We will get you, once the police clears the place.” 

“Good,” Damian said and then: “Is Batman-” 

“Annoyed? Yes, he is. You rushed off.”

“I left a note,” Damian protested. 

“He will want to have a talk anyway,” Tim replied. 

“I know. Where is he now?” 

“Doing damage control at Arkham. Seems, someone there used the explosions all over the city as an opportunity for a breakout.” 

“The Joker?” 

“And Scarecrow. Some minor criminals as well. He took Robin and Talon with him.” 

“Good,” Damian said. “Are you getting us then?”

“Seems so, Kela will take over Cave duties for that short time.”

“We can just wait until he wakes up.”

“You sure?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Nightwing out.” He leaned his head against the wall and just breathed. Kon would be okay. He didn’t know why it mattered so much to him, but – and why the hell was he stroking Kon’s hair? He snatched his hand away as soon as he realized that he was doing it. 

“That’s nice, don’t stop,” Kon slurred. 

“I-how long have you been awake?” 

“I’m not awake,” Kon said. 

Damian sighed. “Kon-”

Kon turned so he looked up at Damian. Head in Damian’s lap. “Let’s pretend you aren’t either,” he said quietly, grabbing Damian by the neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Damian gasped in surprise and Kon took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into Damian’s mouth. It felt weird, but also good. He licked Kon’s tongue tentatively and then when Kon moaned and grabbed his neck harder he did it again a bit more firmly. 

“You’re a fast learner,” Kon said when they came up for air. 

“Of course,” Damian said, listening. “The police have cleared out. You’re up again-”

“I’m up alright,” Kon leered. 

Damian shoved him away. Suddenly, he had doubts about this. What about Tim? And Kela? Kon wasn’t – unattached. “We need to go.” 

“Harsh,” Kon said, grabbing Damian’s hand again. He pulled Damian up with no difficulties. 

“Stop messing round,” Damian said sharply. 

“I forgot. Messing around is only when we’re back home,” Kon said. 

“This was a mistake,” Damian said firmly, opening the door and trying to pull his arm free of Kon's grip. 

“Did it feel like one?” Kon asked. 

Damian chose not to answer that, Kon let go of his hand. Damian felt strangely bereft of his touch. 

~+~

Tim was waiting for them in the Batcar. One of the cars anyway, a few blocks down. Damian was glad, because he forgot that they flew here. He took the backseat and let Tim look Kon over, and looked away as they kissed.   
The drive home was a silent affair. 

Once in the Cave, he stripped down, let Pennyworth check his bruises and then went upstairs. He was alright. Kon was home and being looked over and – everything was as it should have been. 

He wanted to punch things. 

Hard. 

~+~

Two days later Kon was giving him looks and Tim was being – Tim in a way, but also not. 

It probably had to do with the fact that Tim’s parents had been behind the new Court activity. They wanted him back. Tim’s parents were messing him up all over again. 

“I want to hunt them down and hurt them,” Kon said, flopping down next to Damian on the couch. 

Damian nodded. “I know.” 

“They deserve it. They just keep messing Tim up,” Kon balled his hands into fists and Damian had the urge to grab his hand and make it all better, but it wasn’t his place. He had Kela and Tim for that. “He’s a good person. He doesn’t deserve them stepping all over his new life here and threatening the people he loves.” 

“I know.” 

Kon looked at him then. “Are you in then?” 

“What?” 

“We can find them, make them-” 

“Make them what?” Damian asked sharply. 

“Understand that they are not welcome here and if they should trespass again they will regret it.”

“You want to scare Tim’s parents?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah, I do. I don’t want anyone to hurt him.” 

“What about us then?” Damian asked. He needed to know this. He needed to tell Tim too. 

“You mean the kiss?” Kon asked. 

“Yes?” 

“He knows,” Kon replied. “I told him, but he’s always known about your feelings for me.”

“What?” 

“The thing people don’t get about Tim, is that he wants everyone to be happy. He can share.” 

“Share?” 

“Yes, Damian, share.” 

“I-”

Kon grabbed his hand. “Now you have to figure out if you can share. If you can, we’ll be so fucking good together.” 

Damian wanted this. “I need to talk with Tim first.” 

“Of course you do,” Kon sighed. “Fine. But it means something that I can hear you in my head, you know?” 

Damian nodded. He knew. 

“Gonna hunt them down with me or not?” 

“Yes,” Damian said, because Tim deserved closure. 

~+~

Damian had no idea how to even start the conversation. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kon, but it was Kon. 

“Tim,” he said, because that was as good of a start as any. 

Tim looked up from the report he had been writing up for Batman. “I was wondering when you would come to speak with me.” 

“Is this a good time?” Damian asked. 

Tim shrugged and it looked graceful. Not like Dick's graceful, but graceful never the less. And now he was distracting himself. Like a coward. 

“It's as good as any other,” Tim replied, but he was smiling. 

Damian took a deep breath. “Kon told me that he told you about the kiss, and he also said that you are willing to share, if I am willing to share. Kon. I mean sharing Kon. In – romantically and I guess sexually as well?” He really wasn't too clear on all the details. Kon didn't care for details. Damian did. 

“He said he can hear you in his head,” Tim said. 

“Yes, he does. I can hear him too.” 

“He can't hear anyone else. Did you know that?” Tim asked. 

“No, I didn't. He didn't say. I assumed that you and Kela are talking to him that way too.” 

“We aren't,” Tim closed his eyes briefly. “He is happier since he discovered that he can make that connection with someone. I'm glad it's you.” 

“But just because he can invade my head-space doesn't mean I have to be romantically involved with him, if it hurts you and Kela.” Even if Damian really wanted to. Kissing Kon was – amazing and he wanted to do it again. And other things. 

Tim smiled at him like he knew. “You are a good person.” 

Damian huffed. He wasn’t. He was about to go after Tim’s fucking parents. And he was stealing Tim’s boyfriend. “How is this supposed to work then?” 

“You and Kon, are you and Kon. And me, Kela, and Kon, are us. You don’t have anything to do with our relationship and we don’t have anything to do with yours.” 

“Except that Kon will share your bed too.” 

“Yes.” Tim looked at him. “Is monogamy something very important to you?” 

“Never thought about it much, god knows Father wasn’t faithful to Mother. What with the Catwoman business. And Mother had lovers too.” 

Tim nodded. “So, what is the problem then?” 

“I feel like I’m stealing your boyfriend.” 

“You can’t steal Kon from me, because he is not a possession. He is his own person, Damian. He has free will and the right to do whatever he wants to do. And if he wants to be with you too, where is the harm?”

Put like that, Damian thought, there really wasn’t any. He nodded. 

~+~

“I don’t feel right doing this behind Tim’s back,” Damian said, but he was crouching on a rooftop in Starling City, spying on the Drakes, hastily packing their stuff. It was never good to crash someone else’s city, but really, what else was there to do? And Damian thought that The Arrow was kinda cool. Not that he would admit that. 

His ass looks good in those pants, Kon said in his head. 

Damian suppressed the impulse to turn and glare at him. He could probably feel Damian glare at him anyway.   
Stop doing that, he hissed. 

Doing what? 

Distracting me from the mission and constantly being in my head. 

I like being in your head, it’s cozy, Kon replied. And he wasn’t even teasing, Damian realized. It’s because you care, Kon said gently. 

Shut up. No sex-talk or feelings talk during missions, Damian said firmly. 

Fine, Kon replied. For the record? You don’t have to feel bad for being shady. Tim knows where his parents are. He just doesn’t want to deal with it anymore. 

Damian nodded, he had suspected that as well. Let’s go. 

~+~

Damian could tell right away, that they weren’t really surprised to find themselves at the hands of vigilantes.   
He was surprised how mad Kon was at them. How much he wanted to hurt them, and not only for Tim, but for himself and Kela too. 

Calm down. We’re here for Tim, Damian said. 

Kon balled his hands into fists and didn’t look at the Drakes.

“Are you here to warn us off?” Mister Drake asked. He had Tim’s eyes, but they were so much colder, Damian thought. 

“Yes.”

“We won’t give Tim up,” Misses Drake said. 

“You did that a long time ago and he is ours now,” Kon snapped. 

“You – you aren’t even a human being, so you have no right-”

Somehow Damian’s fist collided with Mister Drake’s face. Hard. 

“What happened to staying calm?” Kon asked. 

“I only broke his nose, I am calm and in control,” Damian replied. There was blood on his gauntlet. He looked at Mister and Misses Drake and made them feel the extent of his displeasure. “I’m going to say this only once. You will leave this country, you won’t try to contact Tim ever again-”

“And if we do, you’ll do what? Kill us?” Misses Drake asked, stepping closer. “Everyone knows that your team isn’t willing to go that extra step.” 

“I am,” Kon said. His voice was devoid of all emotion. Somehow Damian found it really hot. He suppressed that thought and stared the Drakes down instead. 

“You filthy experiment-” Misses Drake started.

“I don’t care if you are a woman,” Damian said, icily, “I will break your nose too if you keep that up.” 

She took a step back. 

“I don’t want to hear from you or see you anywhere near this continent ever again,” Kon said. 

“What he said,” Damian nodded in Kon’s direction. “We’re giving you 12 hours to get out of here. Or you will regret it.” 

Let’s go, he added in his head. 

“Fucking time,” Kon replied, but his TK just so happened to damage a few of the nicer things and the diamonds the Drakes had been putting away. 

Damian really couldn’t blame him. 

~+~

Damian felt exhausted once they got back from Starling City. 

“Did you get his autograph?” Jason asked. 

“Whose?” 

“The Arrow’s,” Jason replied with an eye roll. 

“No. We didn’t have time to ask for it,” Damian said. 

“Shame.” 

“It’s the pants, he looks good in green leather,” Kon threw in. 

“His ass does,” Jason smirked.

“Did you get me something nice?” Dick asked. “An Arrow?” 

“Christ, does everyone and their mother know about our trip to Starling City?” Damian wanted to know. 

“Duh,” Jason said. 

“Is he very mad?” 

“Tim or Bruce?” Jason asked. 

“Both, either?” 

“I guess, he’s letting it slide,” Jason replied. 

Damian nodded. “I need to get out of these clothes.”

“I’m on board with that plan,” Kon said, there was a leer in his voice. 

“Wait? What?” Jason asked. 

Damian grabbed Kon’s hand. “Upstairs now.” 

“Bossy, I kinda like it,” Kon whispered. 

Damian could feel Jason’s eyes on them, but he just didn’t care. 

~+~

As soon as the door was closed firmly behind them, Damian was on the bed and Kon was kissing the hell out of him. 

“Crime fighting makes me horny,” Kon said. 

“We didn’t even-”

“Stop talking!” Kon said attacking his mouth again. 

Make me, Damian replied in his head, smirking. 

This will be so fucking good, Kon said. I can talk to you about all the filthy things I wanna do, and you can’t do anything about it except listen and get hard, harder. 

Damian flipped them so he was on top and started to undress Kon. Kon was using the TK to get rid of Damian’s clothes.   
Soon they were both naked and it was good, but Damian had absolutely no clue what to do. He hated feeling helpless. 

“Just go with what feels good,” Kon said. 

“What do you like?” Damain asked. 

“Pretty much everything and anything. I like sucking Tim off, I love when Kela lets me play with her tits. I love watching them. Kela’s small cock in Tim’s mouth. I love being inside them too. Fingers up my ass-”

Damian pressed his hand against Kon’s pretty mouth. He could feel the smile against his palm.   
“I don’t want to know what you do with them. I just want to know what you want to do with me,” he said, taking his hand away. 

“I want to suck you off and I want your fingers up my ass while I lazily stroke myself. You cool with that?” Kon asked. 

Damian nodded. “Lube?” 

“Let me get it, I don’t even need to leave the room for it.”

“Oh, god,” Damian said because the image of lube floating through the air in their direction was just too much. 

Kon smirked. “You’ll love this.” He pushed a bit and Damian let himself fall onto the bed. Kon was between his legs in seconds. He wasn’t teasing, he just started liking Damian’s aching cock. Damian grabbed the sheets in handfuls. It felt so much better than his own hand, so much better than he thought it could. He didn’t think he could last long. 

You don’t have to, come on, Damian, come for me. I wanna taste you. 

The image, and the velvety voice in his head, and the feel of Kon’s mouth around his cock made Damian nearly choke on his own orgasm. He bit his lip out of habit to stay quite. Kon sucked him through it. 

“Next time, I want to hear you, out loud and not only in my head.” He sat up and pressed the lube into Damian’s hand. “Come on, finger fuck me now. I need to feel you inside me.” 

Damian’s cock twitched in interest at that image. 

Kon laid down on his back and spread his legs wide. Damian took a deep breath and applied lube on his fingers. “You’ll tell me if I-”

“You won’t hurt me, so shut up and get down to it,” Kon cut in. 

Damian shut up and pushed one finger in gently, cataloguing Kon’s every reaction. 

“Yes, that’s good, keep that up,” Kon said harshly and started to stroke his cock. Damian watched him, he was mesmerized by Kon’s shameless display of lust. And he realized that he really, really wanted to be buried ballsdeep inside Kon, where his fingers were right now. Tight, hot, wet. The noises alone were driving him crazy. He leaned over Kon and kissed him hard. 

Yeah, knew you would love that, Kon said just before he came all over his own fingers. 

“Next time, I want to fuck you,” Damian said, collapsing beside Kon. 

“That’s good, because next time I want your cock inside my ass,” Kon said, turning so he could kiss Damian hard and filthy, but the kisses soon got soft and gentle. Damian was getting sleepy. 

“I need a shower…” he tried. 

“I’ll lick you clean once you’re up again.” 

Should be disgusting, Damian thought. 

“But isn’t, right?” Kon said. 

It isn’t, Damian replied. 

Sleep now. 

Okay.


End file.
